Lots of Toys and Goodies
by kellyb321
Summary: When a new bakery opens across the street from Blaine's real estate office, the new owner has him a little flustered and a lot interested, despite the guy's boyfriend. Toys, cookies and Santa Claus take center stage while our boys try to figure things out.


**Merry Christmas! Yep, I've missed uploading on 12/25 by two minutes. TWO. FREAKING. MINUTES! Ugh... Anyway, here's a one shot gone mad which started out as "a quick little thing" and morphed into this 20k + word thing that happened.**

 **Note: Normal font is present day, italics will be flashbacks.**

Blaine reaches for the door handle, a small smile on his face at the familiar tinkling of the bells hanging on said door, and pulls hard, knowing that it sticks a little when the weather turns cold…as it has, again, seemingly overnight. He inhales deeply, eyes fluttering shut at the heavenly scents that pervade the small front room…freshly baked bread, cupcakes, cookies, donuts, cakes, tarts and pies…and pine. Pine? He glances quickly around and notices a small Christmas tree, which is decorated and adorned with small, twinkling lights and the strangest assortment of "ornaments" he's ever seen: all miniature baking implements…a rolling pin, cookie cutters, measuring cups and spoons, etc. Blaine is thoroughly charmed by the sight and he's glad it's by the table… _his_ table…which is blessedly unoccupied. Setting his briefcase down between the chair and the wall, he pats his back pocket making sure his wallet is there.

He makes his way to the counter, noticing that Mercedes is working today, but not Brittany. That's always a good thing, as she makes absolutely certain Blaine gets nothing but piping hot, fresh coffee when he comes in. He's still not sure Brittany knows they even sell coffee. Mercedes grins at him as he approaches, holds up a finger and turns to start a new pot.

"Well hello, Mr. Anderson. How are you this fine day?" She asks, her smile bright, lovely and welcoming, but with obvious attitude in her posture. This is not a woman any man would take for granted…and Lord help him if he tried to.

"I..um. You know, you can call me Blaine," he smiles shyly at her. "I've told you this a million times, though, right? I mean…if you wanted to. I'm uh…good. Yeah, I'm good…" Blaine stammers and grins, eyes darting everywhere to avoid direct eye contact with her. She grins harder. He is so unbelievably shy and awkward with her that it's absolutely endearing. She wonders if he's like that with everyone else…or just in the bakery.

"I see you've brought some work with you today. Shall I put on another pot, or do you think one'll do ya?" She teases.

Blaine glances up quickly, noting that she's looking at the table, his briefcase and the laptop he's set down on the small table. He doesn't loathe those things, but there has always been something he'd rather do. He fell into his job, and although he appreciates it, he's not sure it's….'him'. Days like this, he's certain it's not. But here…the smells, the sounds, the warmth…he feels at home here. He works better here.

"Oh…yeah…I uh…some things to do. Work. Work things, and I…we were out of coffee at the office…" he forces out, nervous and stammering, glancing out the front windows to the three story office building across the busy street where he has a top of the line coffee maker in the break room and shelves stocked so full of K-cups that they're overflowing. The sign on the first floor door reads "Anderson Realty", and he gives another shy and backward smile before shuffling his feet and pushing his glasses up his nose quickly.

"Your usual?" She asks, watching as he darts his eyes over to the brightly lit glass cases piled with just about every baked good known to man. The corners of his lips make their way upwards as he notices his favorite there…sticky buns. "I have to tell you, though…Kurt has absolutely outdone himself today," she adds.  
"If you're of a mind to try something different, he's back on his cheesecake trip again and I think he may have finally found ' _the one'_ …although he's still not proclaiming it 'the best' yet."

"I-I've um…I've heard that one before, though…right?" He teases.

Blaine smiles again, sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods quickly, almost imperceptively toward the cheesecake, once again focusing on the counter, then his wallet as he counts out the appropriate bills when Mercedes gives him the total.

"Have a seat, cutie, and I'll bring it right on over to you as soon as the coffee finishes up."

Blaine blushes profusely at the compliment. He hurries back to his table and sits down in the chair, adjusting it slightly to exactly where he needs it to be before giving himself a mental high five and pulling his briefcase onto his lap to find a few comps he'd printed out before he crossed the street to his favorite place in the whole world.

Mercedes saunters over and sets his cheesecake on the table beside Blaine's laptop, puts his coffee next to it, then rests her hand lightly on his arm from behind him, eyeing his laptop over his shoulder to see what he's brought with him. Work…boring.

"You enjoy that, you hear? And let me know what you think of the cheesecake. I'm sure Kurt will want to know if it's not up to par, ok?" Her face is sincere when she says it, but she breaks out into a wild smile and nearly bursts out laughing when Blaine's face goes from pleasant to horrified at her words.

"Oh…Oh my God, Mercedes! I-I would never…I couldn't tell him that something he made wasn't…that it didn't…oh no…no I c-couldn't bring myself to…" Blaine stumbled through more words attempting to get them out, but internally freaking out at the thought of Mercedes telling Kurt that Blaine wasn't happy with something he'd done. Oh God, that would be….absolutely not. Blaine would sooner eat dirt than complain.

"It's so fun to rile you up…." She cackles from where she stands over his left shoulder, then glances up over Blaine's head to see Kurt back in the kitchen, up to his elbows in dough and the muscles of his back and arms straining through his thin, white t-shirt. His faded jeans are ripped at the knees and so tight they're like a second skin. It's like a scene from a bad porno. Kurt's kneading bread dough again and Blaine is absolutely enthralled, staring now with a love sick look on his face that he has no idea is even there, his mouth dropped open slightly as he gazes at Kurt. Mercedes can't help but grin. She can't blame Blaine, of course, because her best friend is a thing of beauty and she's been telling Kurt this for years.

"Worst seat in the house, Anderson. Every time that door opens the gust of wind has to nearly knock you out of your chair. I can't imagine why you sit here every time you come in…but to each his own, baby…" she says knowingly, watching Blaine blush 17 shades of red as she saunters away and back behind the counter.

"M-Mercedes…" he stammers quietly. "I don't want…please don't say anything…." He whispers out, eyes wide and uncertain, his face a little sad. Kurt's been…shy. Well, a bit more than shy, if she's being honest. She gets it, why Blaine's unsure, and tries to send him an encouraging smile right back.

"Oh, honey…I don't have to say a word. It's written all over your face….but your badly kept secret is safe with me. Don't you worry," she says, then winks at him. He's only been coming in several times a week for the past six months. Anyone who doesn't know by now how he feels about Kurt hasn't been paying attention at all. But Kurt is….difficult.

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief and flips his laptop open, pulling up his email as he situates everything on his small table so that all of the important things are within reach. He skims quickly through, picking out what he figures are the pressing matters first – dates for closings, the Peterson's wanting to see the house on Northbrook, Wes requesting a few days off after Christmas to be with his family. He notes a few utterly unimportant things as well – some spam, an email notification that his latest online purchase has shipped, another email from Cooper that he's sure will be obnoxious and intrusive, as they all are. He'll want to know why Blaine isn't dating yet, having broken up with his last boyfriend eons ago.

He also spies an email from his mother entitled "benefit goodies – your part of the project", which he knows all about. Since he took over Anderson Realty when his father retired, he's set aside $300 from every property the business has sold throughout the year for special things for his mother's pet project. Of course he's on board. He's happy to help and never complains. He'll open it and answer her later.

As he reads and steals glances at Kurt in the back room, Blaine digs into his cheesecake, nearly swooning at the first bite. Kurt….Kurt is a genius. The cheesecake is delicious, of course. But – he smiles – it's not nearly as good as his, and he's certain of it. Perhaps one day he'll get the nerve to make one and offer Kurt a bite. The thought of feeding Kurt a bite of his cheesecake from a shared fork nearly has him teetering off his chair. Kurt is the most stunning, handsome man he's ever seen…and also, probably, the most frustrating. Blaine focuses on the little Christmas tree and breathes deeply, then he gets back to work.

* * *

 _ **6 months earlier**_

" _It's about time somebody moved in there," Santana muses, coffee mug in hand as she stares out the front window through the blinds which are tugged all the way down, but tilted horizontally so that the light still reaches inside._

 _Blaine glances up from his laptop, coffee mug also in hand at 8:30 a.m., and gives a half-hearted look across the street to where a gaggle of women seem to be crowded around the door of the space which has been for lease for months. He's seen workers in the building for two weeks now, moving things in and out, painting, laying new flooring in the front of the space at the floor to ceiling picture windows._

" _Wonder what it'll be?" Blaine remarks absently._

" _I dunno, but if she's gonna be there every day, I'm thoroughly on board with whatever it is. Sex toy shop, maybe?" Santana teases. Blaine blushes furiously and his eyes dart back to his keyboard. "Oh Blaine…." She grins, shaking her head at him before her gaze is right back out the window on the leggy blonde across the way. Her lips pout, though, when she sees a strikingly handsome man pick her up and spin her around before kissing her soundly on the lips as they walk inside. She doesn't miss Blaine's eyes straining to see around her and light up at the sight of the handsome devil with his arm around her blonde goddess._

 _A week later,_ _ **Kurt's, for Desserts**_ _opens it's doors._

* * *

"MISTER ANdersonnnn…" Santana hums as she saunters through the door of the bakery two hours later, hands on her hips and smartass grin on her lips. Blaine nearly up-ends his still hot coffee…the third cup since he came in earlier. Mercedes likes him and refills him often.

"Oh, S-Santana…I…um…" Blaine stutters, eyes wide at being caught. Again.

"My coffee isn't good enough for you?" She teases a little too loudly for his comfort.

"I…there wasn't…I didn't see…a-any…." He stammers.

"Oh, Blainers, there's plenty of coffee. You must have overlooked the entire cabinet stocked full of the stuff, hmmm? Perhaps there were too many sprigs of mistletoe in your way? Come to think of it, they could use some mistletoe up in this place, couldn't they?"

Eyes wide and panicked, he glances around and catches sight of Mercedes snickering, keeping her gaze averted. His eyes dart back to the doorway and catch sight of someone, who he can only assume is Kurt, jerking away from the doorway quickly, keeping out of sight. Oh God, had he heard her?

"I'm just about finished here anyway," Blaine says quickly, gathering his things and haphazardly shoving them into his bag as he struggles to keep it together until he can get out the door and back across the street.

"I mean, if they had some mistletoe—"

"I believe you have work to do, Ms. Lopez? If not, I'll find you something!" Blaine says quickly through gritted teeth, eyes bugging out as he tries to herd her out of the bakery before she spouts off something he can't fix. _Please, Lord, don't let Kurt hear her._ He'd be thoroughly mortified!

"Oh, but wait, I came to see if I could get some Christmas cookies for the office, maybe?" She smiles innocently. Mercedes frowns a bit.

"We don't actually have any. Kurt…he doesn't 'do' Christmas cookies. Just our standard fare on offer, I'm afraid," Mercedes explains with a little wrinkle of her nose.

"What the hell do you mean he _doesn't 'do'_ Christmas cookies?" Santana questions her with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"He doesn't believe in God," Mercedes states plainly, almost daring Santana to ridicule her closest friend for it.

"But…ok, I can see how that could be but….Santa Claus?"

"He doesn't care for all the materialism and commercialism of the season?"

Santana gets a confused look on her face and scrunches up her face.

"What season?"

"The Christmas season."

"Which he doesn't believe in?"

"Semantics…."

"Clearly….but the tree?" Santana says, nodding to the new addition to the dining area.

"Brittany," Mercedes replies, and they both smile, the one word being enough of an explanation.

"Just know he has his reasons. Christmas time isn't his…thing." Mercedes doesn't elaborate further.

Blaine stands by the door waiting impatiently to see how this plays out, unbelievably stunned to hear that Kurt, his favorite person in the whole world (even if he doesn't know Blaine exists), doesn't believe in or celebrate Blaine's most favorite day of the year with the all important Christmas cookie. He's only half listening when Santana breezes past him out the door and he turns and offers Mercedes a quick half smile before nearly running back to his office.

"You can come out now, Romeo!" Mercedes hollers, since there's nobody in the bakery at the moment.

"Stop calling me that," Kurt admonishes her as he peers out from around the corner, covered in flour from hands to shoulders and then some. "I…he…"

"Kurt, it's time. You need to say something and put that poor boy out of his misery. He's so besotted with you, and all you do is run away and hide from him. I'm sure he thinks you don't like him because you avoid him all the time. Of course, we both know that's not the case, now don't we?" She asks with a superior grin on her face.

"I'm not ready," he says in reply, eyes downcast.

"Kurt…it's been months."

"So. I don't want to…I can't do it again, Cedes…" he says quietly. "I'm tired of being jerked around and hurt. It's not worth it."

"Boy, you better listen to yourself. He's been gone for 3 months, and the 6 months prior to his epic stomp out, you almost killed each other! He wasn't for you, Kurt. You knew it and we all knew it, too. He was bad for you, didn't treat you right and used you to—"

"I know!" Kurt barks. "I know…and I allowed it. I can't trust myself to _not_ allow that to happen again. I just…I don't know him," he finishes a little more quietly. "What if he's—"

"He's very sweet, and he watches you like you're the best thing he's ever seen, Kurt. He's a nice man, he has a good job, and he's clearly smitten with you…or the idea of you that you allow him to have. Don't let a good thing slip away, baby. I hate to see you so lonely."

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to look out the door. Anderson Realty, across the narrow street, is quiet. The wooden blinds in the front window are partially open and he can just barely see the outline of a dark haired Blaine Anderson as he sits in his office in the front of the building. Kurt lets out a sigh and, resigned, he goes back to work, his heart a little less light with Blaine gone from his bakery.

* * *

 _ **5 months ago**_

" _I'm telling you you're wrong," Santana says, looking smug, as if she knows for certain, which makes Blaine wonder if she does know…and how._

" _Santana, there's a steady stream of lovely women in and out of there, all of them hugging on him and kissing on him every day, right out on the sidewalk! He's not gay, ok? Can we do our work now?" Blaine argues._

" _He's gay as the day is long, Blaine. I'd bet my next paycheck on it."_

" _You won't have a next paycheck if you don't go DO something besides harass me about the hot guy across the street!"_

" _Hot, hmmm?" She grins, triumphant. Blaine blushes to the roots of his hair and stutters._

" _H-he…of course he's…I mean, I'd…anyone can see….God, woman, go do some work!" He bellows, shooing her out of his doorway and into her own office, his face bright red. With a huff he sits down at his own desk again and stares out the window at the newly opened bakery across the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of its stunning owner. Gay or not, the man is spectacular and Blaine can't stop looking._

 _The blonde girl is there daily, generally leaving early in the morning. Clearly she's an assistant to the owner, as she must arrive sometime in the early morning hours to help him bake if she can leave at 9 a.m. A petite little brunette comes in once a week or so…and the lovely girl with the cocoa colored skin is his favorite. Mercedes, he's heard her called. She always waves to him in the morning as she parks next to the building. He should probably be embarrassed that she knows he's watching, but he's not. For some reason he trusts her not to find him creepy._

" _Coffee machine isn't working again. I'm going across the street for a drink. Want anything?" Santana grins evilly, leaning on his door frame for only a split second before bounding for the door, four inch heels clicking as she leaves Blaine in her wake._

" _It was working fine this morning…what…?" Blaine is flustered and can't even think of what might have happened. Then it hits him._

" _NO! Santana, please don't!" He blurts, but it's too late. She's out the front door and halfway across the street before he makes it to his own door. How in_ the hell _does she move like that on those damn stilts?_

 _With a grimace, he sits back down in his own office and tries to concentrate on work. All he can think about, though, is the fact that Santana tends to run off at the mouth, and he made the mistake of saying how utterly attractive their new neighbor at the bakery was. Good grief, what had he been thinking?_

 _It's then that he spies a well built, blonde man walk out from the bakery as Santana is walking in. He holds the door for her, and Blaine is about to look away when the beautiful owner of the bakery saunters out and exchanges words with the other man. They talk for a few minutes, the blonde smiling at Kurt, who then pulls out his wallet and hands over some cash with an obviously forced smile. The blonde pockets it, leans in and kisses Kurt on the forehead for it, then strides away gleefully._

 _Blaine is left feeling oddly sad and a little sick to his stomach… and he doesn't know why._

* * *

"You're pathetic, Blaine. Ask him out!" Wes chides him over lunch. Blaine grimaces and sips his water.

"I can't. I don't think he's into me. In fact, I was just thinking this morning that I'm spending way too much time over there. Santana came into the bakery earlier in the week while I was there and I almost picked her up and carried her out. Her mouth is way too unpredictable for me. Besides…he knows I'm there and he never talks to me. If he wanted to go out he could have asked me out and he hasn't," Blaine pouts over his Caesar salad.

"Maybe he's shy? Maybe he's waiting on you to make the first move? I haven't seen that blonde guy over there much, have you? I mean, seriously, it's been months since I've seen him around. Were they dating?"

"Maybe he's not even gay?" Blaine says as if Wes wasn't even speaking. He's lost in his own thoughts for a minute. "Straight as a poker? Not at all interested?" Blaine sighs. "I'm wasting my time…"

"I don't think so, but I obviously can't force you to do something you don't wanna do," Wes says, shoving his sandwich in his mouth. Blaine takes the opportunity to change the subject.

"So the benefit…you're coming?"

"Always. You know I'd do anything for your mother. The woman is an angel on earth and I wouldn't miss it for the world. When do we shop?"

"I haven't gotten the list yet. We have…what…10 days? I should call her and find out…but then I'll be on the phone for a year. I'll email her," he grins.

"Coop coming home for Christmas?" Wes snickers, chomping on a fry. Blaine rolls his eyes and forces himself not to face plant into his soup.

"Of course. God…two weeks with my very own, personal pain in the ass to follow me around. Who can resist that?" Blaine looks as if he'd rather have dental work done -with a dull spoon and no numbing medication.

"It's only two weeks. We'll all go out a few nights and share the burden," Wes snickers. Blaine shoots him a wry glance and shakes his head. "He can help you bake?" He tries again. Blaine gives him a deadpan look.

"He'd 'help me' burn things. You know my Christmas cookies are sacred to me. NO Cooper allowed."

"I know any baked goods are sacred to you. You've missed your calling, B."

"Don't start on me again, Wes. I know…believe me, I know. It is what it is."

"So…Kurt…."

"Nope. He's clearly not interested. Moving on," Blaine says, the sadness in his statement very obvious, effectively ending that conversation. "I'm glad to see the half dozen iced sugar cookies you inhaled this morning didn't kill your appetite," Blaine teases, watching Wes down the rest of his lunch.

"Stop making such killer grub and bringing in into the office and I won't eat it," Wes grins, licking his lips and stealing one of Blaine's croutons. "It's a damn good thing the citizens of our fair town don't know that Kurt's has quite the competition right across the street, isn't it?" Wes asks with raised eyebrows. Blaine rolls his eyes and goes back to his salad.

* * *

 _ **4 months earlier**_

" _Santana, I'm going to be late. No, my tire is flat. The truck is here to take it into the shop. YES, I know how to change a tire, Satan, but it's not that. I don't know…the spare is flat too, ok? Shut it! Please don't start on me about it being time for a new—I KNOW my car is almost ten years—ok, I'll…what? I think so. Call Mrs. Meyers for me and reschedule, please? SANTANA! I don't have ti- yes. Ok, thank you. No,_ you're _annoying!" Blaine bellows, then disconnects, a grin on his face because he's gotten the last word. It's hard to do with Santana. He wants to strangle her most of the time. Truth be told, she's probably one of his best friends. But, she is also very pushy and nosier than is good for her…or anyone around her._

 _Blaine climbs up into the tow truck and heads to the garage with the driver, who assures him they can get a new tire on the car within the hour and have him on his way._

" _Hey, Anderson!" Burt Hummel greets him as he walks into Hummel Tire and Lube._

" _Mr. Hummel, it's good to see you! How are you? And how is Mrs. Hummel doing?"_

" _Oh fine, just fine. We're both just great. Our boys are both back home from college now and, thankfully, out of my house," Burt laughs._

" _You're lucky," he grins, "I have friends who are almost 30 and still live at home. I love my mom and dad, but I'd lose my mind," Blaine says, friendly yet still shy._

" _How are your parents? I haven't heard much about the benefit this year except for your mom's cryptic email that said 'I have a new gig for you, Burt. Are you up for it?' I emailed her back right away telling her I'd do whatever needed to be done, but I need to call her, maybe, to see…" Burt says. He's helped Mrs. Anderson with her Christmas benefit every year for a decade and he enjoys every minute of it._

" _Of course. She um…she kind of IS the committee," Blaine grins. "She has a tendency to take over. You know how she is. I'm sure she'll be giving you a call, here, soon. It'll be here before you know it, right?" Blaine askes, still a bit shy around Burt. He enjoys the man's conversation though, always laid back and to the point. Burt pulls no punches and says what's on his mind._

" _She's a go-getter, that's for sure. Well, you tell her I'm game for whatever she needs of me this year, as always. Carole, too."_

" _Will do, I'll be sure to mention it to her when I talk to her. She might stop in at lunchtime today—"_

" _Oh! That reminds me, I'm supposed to have lunch with my son today as well! I'm surprised he hasn't called to remind me. Glad you brought that up," Burt says, then gets a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I should introduce you to my son. I think the two of you would hit it off splendidly," Burt smiles._

" _Oh, I…I'm uh…" Blaine blushes. He's not sure what to say. He's flattered that Burt Hummel would consider him a good catch…someone he'd set up with his own son. But Blaine has been on many a blind date, and not one of them has turned out well. He's sure Burt's son is probably a good guy, but it's not his thing. Thinking on his feet he replies._

" _Oh, um…thanks, Burt, but I've kinda got my eye on someone. I'm hoping he'll notice me…or maybe I'll work up the nerve to ask him out. We'll see, won't we?" He says, red from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. He can feel the heat in his face._

" _Your call, Blaine. If you change your mind, I'm sure you'd hit it off. Besides, it might make him second guess that idiot who's been hanging around too long" Burt offers with a wide smile and a friendly wink._

" _Burt, phone!" Someone yells from the office._

 _Burt glances down at his watch and grins. "That'll be my son, right on time. We'll have your car out in a few minutes, kiddo. Thanks for the business. Take care, Blaine!" he says, hurrying back into the shop._

" _You too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine calls after him, sauntering into the waiting area and taking a plastic chair as he glances at his own watch. He spies a small table set up with a coffee machine and a box of pastries and grins as he sees that clearly Burt knows who has the best goodies in town. There, on the box, printed in bright pink letters, is_ _ **Kurt's, for Desserts**_ _._

 _Burt Hummel doesn't come back out to finish their conversation, but Blaine sees him leave in a hurry, his face stern and he's clearly on a mission. Blaine wonders if whoever was on the phone gave him bad news. Hadn't he thought it would be his son? He hopes everything is ok. It dawns on him, then, that after all the time he's been bringing his car to Burt, he's seen neither hide nor hair of either of the sons Burt always talks about. Odd….._

* * *

Blaine busies himself putting the ornaments on the tree for the office. Everyone has gone home and he's there alone. The radio is on and the lights are low. He's nearly finished when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _ **Mom:**_ _You're good with everything, then? We only have 9 days left._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I know, Mom. 9 days and I still have no list. Wes has been asking…_

 _ **Mom:**_ _I sent it to you in an email days ago, Blaine! Goodness…let me check and make sure it sent._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Mom, you send me a gazillion emails every day. One is bound to be overlooked. Sorry, I can look for it when I'm finished here._

Blaine mentally chides himself for skimming past his Mother's emails in his inbox. He knows what they'll say. He's helped her with this every year since he was old enough to carry things and follow directions and he'll do the same thing this year. He is her slave for one day of the year and anything she needs, he will get for her, do for her, find for her, etc.

 _ **Mom:**_ _Yes, I sent it and it's in my sent mail folder. You should have it. There were a few changes this year…a lot more older kids than we're used to. They generally prefer gift cards or something like that._

Blaine opens his inbox and finds no fewer than 25 emails regarding the benefit, probably only half of them opened and read. With a sigh he finds the one with the subject "Gift list" and opens it, eyeing it closely, then hitting 'print'. He prints a few more copies for good measure, intending to distribute them to his helpers when the time comes.

 _ **Blaine:**_ _On it. Don't worry. You have everything else taken care of? The food, decorations, speakers? You have enough volunteers?_

 _ **Mom:**_ _You tell me about the food, little one. Are we good? I haven't heard anything to the contrary._ _I know it's something you've wanted to do._

Blaine blinks at that for a moment, then it dawns on him. She's using his friend Jeff's catering business this year for the dinner. They'd arranged it months ago. Was he supposed to call and confirm? Shit…he hasn't, but he was certain Jeff could and would pull it off without a hitch. He'd call to be sure but he couldn't imagine why his mother wouldn't have done so.

 _ **Blaine:**_ _As long as the numbers are solid, I'm sure it's not a problem. You've gone with a trustworthy source, Mom._

 _ **Mom:**_ _LOL Yes, well, I'd certainly hope so, considering!_

Blaine scrunches up his nose at that. Considering? He has an odd feeling in his chest, like the kind he got when she tried to set him up with her tennis partner's son that summer. Is she still stuck on getting him and Jeff together? Is that "considering"? He isn't gonna take the bait on that one. No way. He and Jeff are friends, that's all. Besides, Jeff is seeing someone.

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Need to finish up this tree and get outta here. Jeff's stopping by and we're gonna grab a beer then I'm headed home to bed. Been a long week and I'm tired. I'll talk to you soon, Mom. Love you._

 _ **Mom:**_ _Love you, too, B. Get some rest. You'll need it. Cooper comes home in two days! Ahahahahahahaha_

Blaine rolls his eyes at his mother's antics, sends a "sticking his tongue out" emoticon back and goes back to the tree. He's in the middle of belting out Elvis' _Santa Bring My Baby Back To Me_ at the top of his lungs when he sees a shadow shift out of the corner of his eye out the front window. He glances up only to see a figure he is certain belongs to Kurt hurrying away. Without a second thought he flies to the front door and runs outside, but there is no sign of anyone nearby. Disappointed, he goes back into the office to turn off the lights. Not even five minutes later Jeff knocks on the door. Blaine lets himself out, locks up and hugs his friend, glad to see him. They head out for a beer, but all Blaine can seem to think about is the stunning man across the street who avoids him like the plague.

He goes out for a beer and a burger with Jeff but, unsettled, he goes home and bakes four dozen gingerbread men. He eats way too many before bed, but they don't drown out his thoughts of Kurt.

* * *

 _ **3 months earlier**_

" _Flag cookies? You made FLAG cookies?"_

" _For Labor Day, yes. I used to make them with my mom every year. I thought they would be festive, and they're selling like mad. What's the problem, now, Chad?" Kurt asks, used to being questioned and unsure why the hell he puts up with it._

" _Oh, I dunno…they'll take three times as long to decorate, and whose job is it to decorate them? Mine. That's who!"_

" _Leave 'em, then. I'll do it. I've done the first batch already. Why don't you just call it a day and head on home?" Kurt suggests easily. He gets so much more work done when Chad's not around. He knew this wouldn't turn out well. He'd second guessed himself again, allowing Chad to come on board when he lost his job. He was well aware that work relationships rarely worked out. It doesn't help at all that Chad fancies himself the "brains" of the operation and thinks he should be in charge of the money. Kurt's been looking into that…._

" _I think I will. What the hell possessed you? You've never made silly shit like this, Kurt. I was beyond thrilled to realize that the typical inane, cheesy 'cookie crap' wasn't your thing. This is stupid! I'll be icing cookies until I die!" Chad whines._

 _Kurt wasn't certain, but he thought he heard Mercedes mutter "can't happen soon enough…" out front. Chad shoots a look at the door when he sees Kurt trying to hide a grin._

" _You think that's funny? You think she's just hilarious, don't you?" Chad snipes._

" _You're being childish, Chad. You come in here in a bad mood, antagonize everyone and expect them not to want to smack the crap out of you when you throw a hissy fit. It doesn't work that way. I'm not sure_ any _of this is working anymore, if I'm being honest…" Kurt trails off, letting his eyes fall to the stainless steel table he's working at. Trays of flag cookies have cooled and he has a piping bag of icing in his hands ready for the next batch._

 _Just then the bells over the door chime and in walks the gorgeous man from across the street. From the back room, Kurt glances up to see Mr. Anderson…Blaine, Mercedes has informed him on more than one occasion, stride in and offer the girl a shy smile. Kurt loves that smile…_

 _SLAM! The large sheet pan slides across the table and onto the floor with a bang that reverberates around the whole back room._

" _What the actual FUCK, Kurt?" Chad bellows, following his eyes through the open door to the handsome man who's just walked in. Kurt flinches, knowing anyone and everyone in the bakery can hear Chad's outburst. A slim woman with a tragic haircut stands and ushers her young daughter out the door with a scowl toward the back room. Kurt feels his hands curl into fists at his sides. "Him? THAT guy? I'm killin' myself to be here at the ass crack of dawn every damn day to help YOU out and you wanna grin like a fucking lovesick tool over THAT guy?!"_

" _Chad, this is a place of business….MY place of business, and while you're here you'll refrain from that kind of language where anyone can hear you. This isn't the first time I've had to ask, but I guarantee you it WILL be the last time!" Kurt hisses._

" _Your—YOUR place of business? Who's been here every morning baking this shit? Who sat up night after night the first two months listening to you cry and whine that you weren't sure you were gonna make it if things didn't pick up? Who the hell's been here every day helping you out? Hmmm?"_

 _Kurt takes a deep breath and counts to ten…twelve...fifteen…before speaking. In those fifteen seconds, it seems that the last eight months flash before his eyes, good times and bad, and Kurt suddenly sees things clearly. He feels his spine stiffen and his heart rate pick up. His eyes widen and he cocks his head to the side just staring at Chad as if he could levitate him out of the building with his mind alone. His hands shake restlessly._

" _Are you seriously asking me that?" Kurt says calmly, a sly half grin forming on his face. Through the door he sees that Blaine has migrated to a different table than he normally sits at and Kurt cringes. This small, little detail is something that he won't allow Chad to dictate anymore. He's not only disrupting the business side of things, but now he's also disrupting the customer side of things._

" _I think I am, Kurt. What—"_

" _Shut up. SHUT UP!" Kurt growls when Chad dares to open his mouth again. "Let me tell you something you overgrown toddler. You don't get to throw a fit when you don't get your way. This is MY business, not yours. You don't own a single thing. I have worked my ASS off every day for the last year to make this place a reality and MY name is on the damn door, not yours. Who's here every morning baking 'this shit'? Brittany is. She and I have been here every day at 4 a.m. since the door opened three months ago. You have been here at 4 a.m. exactly zero times. Who listened to me worry, not cry and whine, mind you? Well, that was Rachel and often Mercedes as well. You can add in my dad and Carole, and even Finn. And you know what? They were gracious about it, unlike you. When I was upset and called you, you found something else to do, somewhere you had to be. Who's been here every day helping me out? That would be Mercedes. Every day she's here, on time and with a brilliant smile on her gorgeous face. You stroll in when and if you feel like it, you take money out of the register as if you're supposed to and you treat everyone within spitting distance like crap. And you know what? I'm done. I'm absolutely and completely done with this, Chad. Get out. Get out of my business, and get out of my life. You're no longer welcome here. And don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"_

 _Chad stands there staring at Kurt as if he's lost his mind until Kurt slowly puts the bag of icing on the table and moves his hands to his hips. The bitch glare he summons is unlike any Mercedes has ever seen and she's watching…you can be sure of it. She's having one hell of a time not jumping up and cheering for Kurt. This has been a long time coming and she couldn't be happier to see her old friend standing up for himself. It's about damn time._

" _If I have to repeat myself, everything I have of yours in my apartment will end up in a dumpster before you can even get there. Don't test me. I have reached my limit and I'm done with you and your nasty attitude toward me and everyone I care about. GET. OUT. Or I will personally physically remove you."_

" _I'll help," Mercedes smiles, and the joy she's feeling inside is about ready to pour from her ears like a fountain._

 _Chad can't find words. He's shell-shocked and stupefied. Instead he glares back at Kurt, then turns toward Mercedes with a look of pure hatred._

" _Get out of my way, hag!" Chad growls, shoving past her. He gets about four steps into the dining area before he realizes he's still wearing an apron so he balls it up and hurls it._

 _Kurt is absolutely mortified to see, as if in slow motion, that it's about to crash into Blaine's table. No matter how he obviously tried to get away from the argument and stay inconspicuous, Blaine's about to be inadvertently dragged into it._

 _When the wad of cloth crashes into his coffee cup and it spills all over his paperwork, Blaine is momentarily dumbfounded. He leaps from his chair, then, attempting to keep the coffee from his suit since he has a meeting after lunch, but he's too slow. Coffee drips over the edge of the table and runs down his pants legs and he knows he'll have to run home to change. It's not the worst thing that could happen, though. He's dealt with worse. He works with Santana, after all…._

" _You have fun with that. He's inept in bed. The sex is absolutely hideous…" the blonde man growls as he stalks past. Blaine is completely confused, having no idea what the hell is going on or what the man seems to be spouting off about. It's all happening so fast and he's clearly angry, but why?_

 _Mercedes rushes over and starts sopping up the coffee from the table, apologizing like it's her job. The door slams loudly behind him and Blaine flinches, glancing up to see Kurt in the doorway of the back room, his eyes wide and a flush creeping up his neck as he watches the scene in horror. Blaine is certain he sees tears in Kurt's eyes and it nearly cripples him where he stands._

" _It's ok…don't worry…" Blaine says loudly, sensing Kurt's complete and utter distress. "Really…it's no big deal." Mercedes gives Blaine an odd look._

" _I…I'm so sorry…" Kurt whispers. His heart is still pounding and he's certain anyone can see it moving in his chest. "I can't…please…let me…." Kurt babbles, but the words ring in his ears and more tears come to his eyes as he hears them all over again. 'He's inept in bed. The sex is absolutely hideous…' Oh God, Chad, how could you? Kurt thinks. And to Blaine, of all people. Sweet, quiet, shy Blaine from across the street. Kurt will never be able to look him in the eye again._

 _Kurt rushes to the door, locks it, flips the sign to 'closed' and turns to look at Blaine and his ruined pants. Then he begins to babble so quickly even Mercedes can barely make out what he's saying._

" _I'm so unbelievably sorry, Mr. Anderson. By all means, please bring your dry cleaning bill to Mercedes and we'll be more than happy to reimburse you. If they're ruined, I'll purchase a replacement. I—I'm so sorry," Kurt says again, then flees the front room, Mercedes hot on his heels as she throws an uneasy glance at Blaine over her shoulder. It's only then that Blaine thinks to reach up and remove his ear buds._

 _It's the last time Blaine will actually see Kurt's face for a long time, and he's not even sure why._

* * *

Four days before Christmas Brittany shows up with a box of tea cookies and mini muffins and sets them on Santana's desk.

"Well good morning to you, too, beautiful," Santana smiles. She stands and saunters over to Brittany, uncaring of anyone else watching, and threads her arms around the blonde's waist, tugging her under a sprig of mistletoe she's strategically placed over her own desk chair. "How hard was it to get up for work this morning?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard at all. Lord Tubbington had to work, too, so his alarm actually woke me before mine went off," is her reply. Santana only grins and rolls her eyes.

"I had a great time last night. Dancing with you is like nothing else, Brit."

"I had fun, too. I wanna do it again sometime," she smiles. "But for now, I have to get back over there. Kurt's all kinds of tense. Everyone wants desserts made for their Christmas parties and dinners and he's so swamped with orders he's actually yelling at people. Well, he's yelling at me and Mercedes, not the customers."

"He better not be yelling at you. No bueno, Brit…" Santana says, her accent thickening as she turns to glare out the door, across the street.

"Take it easy on him, Tana. He hasn't slept well in weeks and I think he's getting sick. I'm sure he's exhausted. He's working himself to death trying to do too many things."

Santana actually looks concerned for all of seven seconds.

"Ok, well…call me later. We'll do something tonight, even if it's just a movie or…something," she grins wickedly and leans in to kiss Brittany. It's a little too 'R rated' for the office, but Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"I believe you're promised to me tonight, Santana," Blaine quips.

He was out late the night before as well, but the shopping for the kids is all done. Thankfully he had help. Wes accompanied him, as well his friend Jeff. Cooper, who was no help whatsoever, flirted with the girl working in customer service while they cleared shelves, buying toys, games and puzzles until they'd spent every dime allocated for the benefit. They'd come home with rolls upon rolls of wrapping paper (more than he could use over three Christmases), tape and scissors and wrapped until the early morning hours. They'd finish the rest that evening.

Santana lets out a long sigh, having forgotten she said she'd help.

"You up for some wrapping with me, Brit?"

"Oh, yes! I love that. I can drop a beat with the best of them. Lord Tubbington's a wiz on the turntables, too. You should see him! Count us both in!" She says brightly. Santana can barely hide her absolutely smitten smile and Blaine wants to gag.

Ok, it's not so bad. He's glad for Santana, he really is. He's happy for her that she's found someone. He's lonely, though, and sometimes it's a little much with these two.

It strikes Blaine, though, what Brittany had said. Kurt is working himself to death, tired, exhausted even, and maybe getting sick. From what Blaine has observed, Kurt's absolutely the picture of calm and decorum. If Kurt's yelling, something's definitely not right. He hasn't been across the street in a little while. Maybe it's time for a visit…you know…just to see how Kurt's doing. What can it hurt, right?

* * *

 _ **2 months ago**_

 _It's nearly 10 pm when Blaine finally leaves the office. He had a late showing with the Gilligans and then an offer to type up. They'd signed it and he'd faxed it over to the office of the listing agent of the house on Brookside they'd been through four times. It's about damn time._

 _He's locking up when he realizes there are still lights on across the street at the bakery. The lights in the front are off but he can tell that there are lights on in the room in the back…Kurt's kitchen. He wonders if Kurt forgot to turn them off. Just as he's about to take a step outside, Blaine notices a man walking down the street toward the bakery keeping to the shadows of the buildings as he goes. Kurt's about to close up too, it seems, and he's pulling the door shut behind him when the man on the sidewalk addresses him. Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin, turning quickly to put his back to the door, eyes wide and obviously startled._

 _Blaine can barely make out the murmurs from across the road, but he watches from the shadow of his own door to be sure there are no problems. The man looks older than them, perhaps even old enough to be their father, but his clothes say something else. They speak volumes, actually._

 _Kurt listens for a moment, then nods and holds up a finger for the man to wait a minute. Kurt slips back inside and a few minutes later he returns with a few big bags in his arms. He locks the door again, then hands the bags to the man, who looks absolutely dumbfounded and gobsmacked. Blaine watches in wonder as the man grabs Kurt's hand and pumps it for all he's worth, holding tightly to the bags as if they're a lifeline. At the last moment, the man tugs Kurt into a hug and Blaine sees Kurt instantly stiffen before he lets himself relax and hug back briefly. As Kurt turns to walk away, Blaine hears the man say, softly, "God bless you, Kurt. You're a good man." Kurt turns back, smiles and waves, and then hurries to his car in the autumn wind._

 _Blaine isn't sure what just happened, but he has a pretty decent idea._

 _The following morning finds Blaine back in the bakery, a cup of coffee on his table and a sticky bun on a plate next to his laptop. He's found that if he sits in just the right chair, at just the right table, he can ogle Kurt in the back while he works. He tries to be slick about it, glancing up only once every so often so as to avoid detection. This particular table is angled so that he can look straight into the back room where Kurt is working, walking back and forth and…singing. Today he seems to be singing, of all things, the Bee Gees, and Blaine wants nothing more than to stride back there and make it a duet. He LOVES the Bee Gees! He's absolutely certain that Kurt has no idea his singing, no matter how muffled, can be heard from out front or he wouldn't do it. Blaine can only catch a snippet of a word here and there, but he's certain that Kurt must have a beautiful voice, even if he can't tell for sure. Everything about Kurt is beautiful, after all._

 _Blaine's also found that in exchange for allowing Santana to come in a little later in the mornings, he can find out all kinds of things about Kurt. Blaine's assuming she's getting the information from Brittany. He doesn't want to even consider any other option…or the Santana approach…the one where she says "My boss has been pining from afar and pumping me for information about you, so let's just cut to the chase and you can spill all your dirty little secrets to mama and we can get on with this show!" He'd die. Absolutely faint dead away on the spot. The mere thought of that happening has him breaking out in a cold sweat. Instead he thinks of what he's learned about Kurt._

 _Kurt has wanted to open a bakery forever. It's been his dream, ever since he learned to bake at his mom's side when he was a child. He uses all of her original recipes. His mom is gone and his dad is remarried. He has a step brother. He went to high school with Mercedes and Brittany, and also with the petite brunette who comes into the bakery now and then. He holds his Friday night dinners with his family sacred and never misses one if he can help it. Apparently he missed one in high school and whatever happened that day made him swear he'd never do it again if there was any way to avoid it._

 _Kurt's family and friends are more important to him than anything in the world and there is, apparently, no better friend to have than Kurt Hummel. OH….and there's that: Hummel. Kurt has a last name after all this time! Blaine wonders if he could be related to Burt Hummel at the Tire and Lube, but dismisses that straight away. No resemblance there at all. An uncle perhaps? There was that box of pastries that day, after all. Hmmm, something to think about._

 _Blaine also knows Chad is a thing of the past, yet he still haunts Kurt. He walked out and never came back, just as Kurt asked, and promptly moved in with the guy he'd apparently been seeing on the sly the whole time he was with Kurt. Ouch. They moved to Louisville together two weeks ago. Double ouch. Blaine actually flinches thinking about it. He's no stranger to being treated badly and he hates - absolutely flat out HATES - that Kurt is going through this. He wishes more than anything that he could help. But, as it is, Kurt won't even make eye contact with him anymore after that day with the spilled coffee. Perhaps it's all for naught…finding all this information out._

* * *

"This is it, folks! The last one is wrapped and just needs a bow. Santana, will you do the honors?" Blaine grins. Santana slaps a bright, shiny, red bow on the package and slips it into a bag with the rest.

"Record year, B," she says. We've never had this many kids. I think you're mom's inviting some from out of town to sway the numbers," she kids. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"They're underprivileged kids, San. Times are tough and not looking any less bleak for some. If we can give them something to make their Christmas just a little bit better, then I'll buy twice as many next year to make that happen."

"You're too good, Blaine. But, I know your mother appreciates everything you do for her benefit dinner, man. You're a helluva son. Which reminds me, where's Cooper?" Wes asks, glancing around. Cooper had been there at the start of the night, but he's nowhere to be seen now.

"He had a date, apparently," Jeff remarks, smirking. "Said he met some girl at the dry cleaners yesterday when he dropped his suit off. He snuck out about an hour ago."

"Please don't look surprised, Wes. You know this is par for the course," Blaine says, shaking his head. Sometimes being the level headed one isn't all it's cracked up to be. But he'd do anything for his Mom, and right now that means getting the gifts in one spot so that nothing is left behind tomorrow. December 24th is Christmas Eve for everyone else. For Blaine and Cooper, it's always been "THE Day", and this year is no different. There are hundreds of kids counting on them. "Jeff, everything's ready on your end?"

"You know it. In 14 hours I'll be serving up the best gourmet kids' food you've ever slipped past your tongue, dude. I had your mom test and approve everything and she says she couldn't be happier. I'm all set. You all set?" Jeff asks as everyone migrates toward the door to head out into the night. They've been working hard all day and wrapping gifts all night for days now and they deserve a night off. Blaine has closed the office for a week over Christmas and New Years and everyone else but him is going out dancing. It's been a long week and he just wants to veg out.

"I guess I'm good. This is all done…just waiting now. When Mom calls me in the morning and says 'jump' I'll ask how high when I'm halfway up, right?" Blaine grins. Jeff takes a curious look around Blaine's dining room and glances into the kitchen, noticing a few containers of cookies on the counter, then shrugs.

"Sounds good, man. Listen, you should totally go if you're all done with your shit here. Tell me again why you're not going?" Jeff says, raising one eyebrow at him.

"It's just been a long week. I had planned to stay home and watch a movie or something…just de-stress, I guess."

"Yeah, but B…if you've got nothing better to do, you should totally go out dancing with us. Nick's meeting us there, and I told Shannon to meet me after work. My mom has the baby all night and it's gonna be LIVE, man!" Wes says, grinning like a kid. "C'mon, just go with us!"

In the end, they convince him and Blaine agrees to meet them at the club after he showers and changes clothes. He deserves a night out every once in a while, after all. He has 14 hours until the benefit for the kids and then he can take a week off and relax all he wants. Tonight he'll kick back and hang out with his friends.

* * *

 _ **One month ago**_

 _Mercedes has had enough. She has reached her limit. Every time Blaine comes in, Kurt high tails it to the back room, even if there's nothing to do. She's convinced he'd let customers come in and steal everything in the bakery in order to avoid seeing or talking to Blaine. And every time he comes in, Blaine looks a little more heartbroken that Kurt won't even glance in his direction. In his mind, it's clearly over before it started._

" _Kurt Hummel, you cowardly white boy, I have had it up to here with you!" Mercedes hisses, striding into the back room and cornering him in the walk in refrigerator. When he opens his mouth to speak, she shuts him up immediately. "What is wrong with you! Did you see that poor boy's face when you literally RAN out of the room when he came in? What in the name of all that's holy is your problem? I have known you to do some pretty crazy things, but the Kurt Hummel I know isn't a mean man, and that was just…awful. He paid for his coffee, didn't order his sticky bun and left. He turned around and walked out, shoulders slumped and head hung and he went back across the street. I swear to Beyonce, Kurt, you better fix this. I wouldn't doubt it if he never came back through those doors!"_

 _Mercedes balls her apron up and whips it at Kurt's face, pointing at his nose as she does so._

" _You will fix this. You are not a mean person, Kurt, but you've hurt him. You don't have to date him. You don't have to hold hour long chats with him by the fireside. You don't even have to like him. But you do have to be civil and kind and that was….it was….humph!" she growls at him, giving him the worst look he's ever seen before turning, grabbing her bag and striding out the door._

 _Kurt stands there, shocked and stunned, uncertain what to say. It doesn't matter, there's nobody left to say it to. The dining area is empty at this hour and….oh. Blaine always comes in between two and three in the afternoon when it's slowest. Does he do that on purpose? Does he think maybe Kurt would be less busy and maybe more likely to…oh. Kurt sighs long and loud and hangs his head. He needs to talk this out, and there's only one person who fits the bill. Grabbing his phone, he dials it and hears the call connect._

" _Dad?"_

" _Hey, bud, what's up?"_

 _Kurt can hear the smile in his dad's voice and it's immediately comforting. "That guy…the one I told you about…the cute one—"_

" _Did you finally ask him out?"_

" _No…no, Dad. I think I've scared him away for good. I need your help."_

* * *

It's not hard to spot his friends when he walks into the club. Jeff's hair shines like a beacon in the lights and the way he moves just screams for attention. He's dancing with his boyfriend, Nick, and Wes, his wife Shannon and Santana are close by. Blaine rolls his eyes when he sees his brother dancing on the other side of the floor with three different women at once. Some things never change.

Blaine approaches his friends with a big grin and he's immediately glad he opted to come out with them. They grab him into the fold and he feels his stress melting away. It's a good feeling.

He's surprised, elated and a bit squeamish about an hour later when Brittany walks in…with Kurt. She immediately approaches Santana and throws her arms around the woman, then notices Blaine and grins at him as well before enfolding him in an unexpected hug. He laughs and hugs her back as she wishes him a happy new year. Blaine is getting used to her crazy by now, and he says it right back to her. Kurt, though…he keeps his distance, opting to find a seat at the bar.

He's on his fourth beer and dancing like a mad man when Jeff sidles up behind him and grabs him by the hips, swaying back and forth as only Jeff can get away with.

"I gotta tell you, man. I didn't think you'd come out tonight. I don't know when or how you got everything done, but I'm glad you did!" He yells over the music. His smile is infectious and Blaine glances over his shoulder, confused.

"I couldn't have done it all without you guys…the shopping, the wrapping…all that. I don't know if I properly thanked everyone…" Blaine muses, glancing around to see who he can see. He'll thank everyone before he leaves.

"I know all that, but the baking and stuff. Your mom was so excited about it. She knew you'd be beside yourself." Jeff looks like he doesn't have a care in the world but Blaine is quickly developing a pit in his stomach. Something's not falling into place, and he has the distinct feeling that he's missed something.

"Jeff…what do you mean the baking? You were doing the food…did you bake stuff as well?"

"B…you've always said _you_ wanted to be able to do some of the baking for the benefit. The lady who's done it for years retired…your mom told me all this when she said she'd ask you…she didn't ask you? She said you'd want first crack at it. Why do you look like that? Are you gonna hurl on my shoes, B?" Jeff looks panicked, but it's nothing at all compared to how Blaine must look.

His head is spinning and he's feeling like he might be sick any moment. He's struggling to pull up the email app on his phone. His mind is chanting at him: _find the emails, find the emails, find the emails….._

Blaine finds his way off the dance floor and all but throws himself into a barstool. He's frantically scrolling, opening each and every single email his mother has sent him for the past four months or so. When he finally finds it, titled 'benefit goodies – your part of the project', he nearly slips off the stool. There it is in black and white. He's screwed. Absolutely and totally screwed. He's going to let his mom down so spectacularly he can't even begin to know what it will take to ever apologize enough or make it up to her.

 _Hello Blaine!_

 _I have news, and I hope you're up for it! You've always been such a go-getter, baby, and I know you will pull this off magnificently!_

 _Mrs. Reynolds, who has baked all of the cookies and desserts for the benefit for the past 14 years, has retired this year. There are a dozen other bakeries I could choose to do it, but I know how you've always had a love of baking and I thought it would be such fun if you were to take over that aspect of the festivities, Blaine! I don't have a total headcount yet, but we're guessing there will be at least 150 kids present and each one is allowed to bring one parent with them. So that's at least 300 cookies, you know those cut outs with the festive icing, for the kids and their parents to take home, plus the desserts after dinner. Don't forget the volunteers, as they're offered lunch as well for their time._

 _If you think it's too much, just let me know. I don't want to force this on you. But you've always expressed such a love of all things sweet, darling! I knew you'd jump at the chance to help out in this capacity!_

 _I'll assume I'm not overloading you unless I hear differently from you. I know buying all the gifts is a huge chore, and you always do such a wonderful job. Your friends will be there to assist with that, and I'm certain they'd help with the baking if you asked, right? Ok! So, all systems go unless you don't want to do it. I'm counting on you, B! Make me proud!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

He feels himself sway on the stool and this time it has absolutely nothing to do with how many beers he's had. He feels nauseous and he needs to get to the restroom. Now.

Blaine is splashing cold water on his face when he hears the door open and, of all people, Kurt strides in. He glances at Blaine, paying little attention, but when it dawns on him who's gripping the sink and hanging his head in it, Kurt stops and gives him a questioning look.

"Are you ok?"

Blaine almost laughs. Almost. Instead he opts for an honest answer.

"I'm so far from ok right now it's almost ridiculous, actually."

Kurt just raises his eyebrows and stares, probably trying to figure out if Blaine's drunk or not. "O…k? Is there anything I can um…help with…or…?" Kurt tries to say something…anything…but it's all coming out wrong and he knows Blaine already has to think he's a complete nutjob.

Blaine does laugh then. It starts softly…barely a huff of breath…more like a gruff exhale, really, but it turns into so much more. Thirty seconds later and Blaine's holding his stomach, bent over at the waist and laughing so hard he's crying. Kurt's staring as if he's never seen any such thing.

"Mr. Anderson—"

"Oh, God, Kurt, really. Mr. Anderson? I've been coming into your bakery at least three times a week for the past six months and…Mr. Anderson? It's Blaine. I'm Blaine…and it's nice to finally, after all this time, have a conversation with you. I'm just sorry it's in the men's room and I'm having a spectacular mental meltdown as we attempt to make polite conversation while I interrupt you from obtaining your ultimate goal."

Kurt gives him a confused eyebrow raise again. Blaine nods toward the urinals.

"OH! Oh, well, yeah, I was….uh…" Kurt stammers. There is absolutely no way in hell he's gonna whip it out and go in front of Blaine. No way. Not happening.

"I'll go, I'm sorry," Blaine says, shaking his head with an amused half smile as he turns toward the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not, no. But thank you for asking, Kurt. It was kind of you to care."

"Well, then while we're at this 'conversation' thing, maybe you could tell me what's wrong? My first instinct was to say 'we can maybe have coffee tomorrow and talk about it over a sticky bun at the bakery', but we're closed tomorrow. So…maybe this isn't the ideal place but…what's going on? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

With a deep breath, Blaine figures it can't hurt to tell Kurt what's going on.

"I'm having a breakdown, I think. You see, my mom has this benefit for underprivileged kids ever year on Christmas Eve. It's one of her 'things', ya know? She puts everything she has into it. The business sponsors it. It's her pride and joy. Every year since I've been able to drive I've been in charge of getting toys for each child who attends. This year we have more kids coming than ever before…150 apparently…and at some point, I missed an email from her…and I've really, REALLY screwed up. I don't know how the hell she'll ever forgive me," Blaine says, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"Oh God, you didn't buy the toys?" Kurt says, his face panicked.

"No, I got the toys. They're all bought, wrapped and delivered to the hall. But she sent me this email, months ago, asking me to be in charge of the desserts…the cookies…everything baked. I do that…I like to…do that…sometimes. You know, a hobby…anyway…she said she'd assume I was ok with it unless she heard from me otherwise."

"And I'm assuming you forgot to inform her that you weren't up for it?" Kurt asks, eyes wide.

"Oh, no, it's worse. I finally read that particular email fifteen minutes ago. I had no idea…none whatsoever…until Jeff said something out on the dance floor that made me question it. When I scrolled back through and started reading them, I found it and, well, you know the rest. Here I am, in the men's room at a club when I'm supposed to have all this done in…" Blaine looks down at his watch and grimaces. "Eleven hours. I'm so screwed….God, she's going to be so disappointed."

Kurt shifts on his feet uncomfortably. He's taking all of this in, but he really has to use the restroom. Again…not happening in front of Blaine.

"I want to talk to you about this, Blaine. I do…but would you, uh…could you just…." Kurt makes a swirly motion with his hand, clearly asking Blaine to turn around.

"What? OH! Oh God, yeah, sorry. I didn't…yeah, ok." Blaine faces the wall and waits, humming in his head so that he doesn't look creepy, like he's listening to Kurt urinate. He doesn't miss the sound of the zipper, though, and suddenly where he'd been totally freaking out, now he's switched gears and the sound of the zipper on Kurt's pants is the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He squeezes his eyes shut again and takes a deep breath. Don't think about that, Blaine. Kurt's zipper isn't a topic for discussion or thought. What's behind Kurt's zipper—"

"Blaine?"

"WHAT?" Blaine blurts, feeling caught, as if Kurt could read his thoughts. "Oh, good God, sorry. I was…you know…my head wasn't here. I was woolgathering."

"Wool…woolgathering? What year is this?" Kurt snickers.

"Oh shush!" Blaine blushes and rolls his eyes.

"I'd really like to leave the men's room, Blaine. Can we manage that?" Kurt laughs.

"I think yes…let's do that."

They exit the men's room, earning quite a few stares from people around the door because of how long they'd been in there. That thought hadn't even crossed either of their minds. Kurt's embarrassed, it's clear to see. Blaine has more pressing matters on his mind.

"Ok, so…" Kurt starts, but the music is so loud he can barely hear himself and he's sure Blaine can't hear him. He motions Blaine closer. "Can we leave? There's a diner at the end of the block. We can grab a cup of coffee and talk, maybe?" Blaine nods, then texts Jeff. He explains as best he can, then heads out into the cold night air with Kurt.

Once they have a table and coffee, Blaine truly begins to panic.

"I don't know what to do, Kurt. She's going to fip out. My mom is a very calm woman, ya know? But when I tell her there are no cookies and no desserts she's going to go postal. I may have to enter the witness protection program. That means no sticky buns, Kurt," Blaine deadpans. Kurt fights a grin and then decides not to bother. He gives Blaine a full Kurt Hummel smile and shakes his head. It couldn't be clearer what has to happen. Kurt grabs his phone and sends a text, then another, leaving Blaine in the dark as to what he's doing.

"Well, Kurt, as much fun as this has been, I have way too much to attempt to do in ten hours to be sitting here yapping. NOT that it isn't glorious to finally be able to talk to you after ogling you for the past six months through the doorway…" Blaine blushes. Any other time he'd be mortified at his own words, but the barked laugh that exits Kurt's mouth is worth any mortification he might feel later when it hits him.

"You're right. We have a long night ahead of us, so let's get this show on the road, Mr. Anderson."

"We? What?" Blaine is confused.

"Let's go slow, ok? I mean, how many beers did you HAVE, anyway?" Kurt teases. "Here's what we're going to do, Blaine. I have texted a few—" Kurt begins, but is cut off by his phone buzzing madly on the table. He holds up a finger and glances at it. His smile is radiant as he scrolls. A few seconds later it buzzes again, then again. He gives an exaggerated fist pump, then looks Blaine straight in the eye with a blinding smile. "We're ok. We're good. Ok…here's the plan. I have called in the troops, Blaine. We're gonna make this happen, but we obviously don't have a lot of time. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Show…what show? What have you done? What are we doing?"

Kurt shoves his phone at Blaine, who reads it with widening eyes. By the time he's finished reading his eyes are glassy and he's feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"Who are these people, Kurt?"

"Blaine, I went to culinary school…to be a pastry chef…ya know? I might know a few people in town who would be more than thrilled to help out with the cause. This is a benefit, after all. I'm assuming nobody makes any money off of it, right? They're happy to donate their…well, not their time at this point, but as you can see, I think we're in the clear with the desserts. Now we have some cookies to bake. Shall we?" Kurt repeats the last phrase, standing and holding his hand out for Blaine to take.

"Kurt, my kitchen is small. It'll take me hours upon hours to make enough batches of cookies to—"

"Well, then isn't it fortuitous that some of us have a couple industrial size ovens at our disposal?" Kurt grins. "Our help is on the way. They'll meet us there. Let's go."

Brittany, Mercedes and Santana are at the front door when they pull up to the curb in front of the bakery. Before they're even out of the car Santana starts in on him.

"The hell, B? I was on my way home with Brit and I got summoned back here!"

"That's my fault, really…I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay you don't have to," Blaine tells her.

"Brittany ices cookies better than anyone I've ever known….even people who trained to do so. She stays," Kurt says, giving Santana an 'it's your call' look before turning to go inside the bakery. As he shoves the door open and the bells jingle, Jeff pulls up behind Blaine's car and he and Nick hop out.

"I heard we're baking cookies or something?" Jeff smiles. "B, you're gonna have to tell me what's going on. How did you NOT know?"

"I totally missed the email until I went looking for it when you brought all that up in the club tonight. I was having a massive breakdown in the men's room when Kurt came in and found me. He's saving my life, so be nice to him," Blaine grins, ushering everyone inside…even Santana.

Everyone files into the back room, ready to receive orders from Kurt, but Mercedes pulls Blaine away from the doorway before he can go through it. He's comfortable with her, but right now he's wary of what she might have to say.

"Blaine, look…I feel it's only fair to tell you this upfront. Kurt's been hurt before. He's fragile. He's certainly not weak, but he's…tender. He cares…sometimes too much. He loves completely and gives everything he has in a relationship. Sometimes that means he's blindsided when someone else isn't as generous."

"The blonde?" Blaine asks.

"Chad, yes," she sneers, curling her lip up. "Listen, I'm so glad to see him finally talking to you…smiling as he does so. I'm just asking you, please…please be good to him. I know you've been interested in him since day one. Just…be kind, ok? He's my best friend, and I can't stand to see him hurt again, Blaine. I'm trusting you." She takes a deep breath and puts her hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. Then she smiles that megawatt, killer smile that could charm anyone. "But just between us, he's totally smitten, so get in there and woo that boy," she grins, winking and sauntering off into the kitchen.

Blaine feels a shiver and, with a huge smile, he heads into the kitchen as well.

Kurt is a drill sergeant. There's no other way to describe him. In the club he'd been all grins and easy conversation, but in Kurt's kitchen everyone has a job to do and it better be done right. He's ruthless.

His cookies, however, are absolutely fantastic. Blaine snags a Santa whose head has broken off and takes a big bite of his body. The sound that comes out of his mouth has everyone in the room turning to stare at him as his eyes roll back and he thoroughly enjoys his sugar cookie.

The cookie isn't too thick or too thin. The icing is the perfect consistency. The colors are vibrant. And Kurt was right. Brittany is absolute perfection with a piping bag.

It's nearly 4 a.m. by the time the last drop of icing is placed. Kurt declares the night a success, then hugs everyone and sends them all home.

Mercedes props the side door open to let some of the heat out of the too warm kitchen as well as to let in some fresh air in hopes of drying the icing a bit faster. She finds Kurt leaning against the wall outside. His smile for her is wide and heartfelt.

"So listen…" she begins, "I just want to say, Kurt, that I'm so proud of you for this. Not just for helping Blaine, because I know what kind of person you are and I know you'd do that for anyone if you could. But I'm so proud of you for putting your own feelings on the subject aside in order to make Christmas cookies for those kids. I know it had to be hard for you, but you did it and because of you Blaine doesn't get chewed out by his mom and you…well, I think it's safe to say you 'get the boy' in the end." Her grin is infectious and he turns, draping his arms over her shoulders and tugging her in for a hug.

"It wasn't so bad. I survived and I hope it all goes off without a hitch. You didn't see him, Cedes. He looked so distraught. There's no way I could have walked away and not done this. But, that being said, you guys need to clear out. I'll clean all this up and get in touch with you after Christmas, ok?"

"I don't like you going on your own. It's too far away. Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes…but it was our place and I haven't been back in years. It's time."

"Promise me you'll be careful, ok? Is there cell service up there?"

"Yes…there's cell service. They even have running water!" Kurt teases. Mercedes rolls her eyes at him, hugs him again and walks back inside. Kurt follows her and finds Blaine doing his level best to clean every single thing up himself. Jeff and Nick are already gone and Santana and Brittany are headed toward the door. They thank them, as well as Mercedes and soon everyone is gone….except Blaine.

Kurt watches him wipe down counters, wash dishes and scrape crumbs from cookie sheets. He's a force to be reckoned with for sure.

"You know, I can do this. You should get going. You have a big day tomorrow…well, later today actually… and I'm sure you need to get some sleep before everything starts," Kurt says.

"I'm good, really. I think I've got my second wind," Blaine smiles in reply. "Besides, as much as you've saved me tonight, it would be in very poor taste to leave you with all the clean up as well."

Kurt just nods and doesn't argue. He doesn't really want Blaine to leave so he lets it go. He finds himself watching Blaine, the way his arms move as he sweeps around the stainless steel tables and how his shoulders bunch as he bends to pick up a huge bag of sugar to set it up on the counter. Kurt can't help but look….he's mesmerizing…until Blaine catches him staring.

It's not the first time, though. Blaine's been watching Kurt all evening, so he knows very well that Kurt's been looking back at him. He's secretly thrilled by it, but too shy to say anything. Thankfully Kurt takes the stress from him.

"Why do you come here, Blaine? I know very well that you have an expensive, top of the line coffee maker over there in your break room. Santana told me about it a couple months back. Yet, every day or so you're here for coffee and a donut…or sticky bun…or coffee cake," Kurt says, not quite accusing, but surely interested.

Blaine has his hands in the dishwater now and his back to Kurt. He could easily come up with a lie. He could say he needs to get out of the office. He could say the light is better to work by in the bakery. He could come up with any number of things to say, but he doesn't. With a deep breath and a prayer that he's not wrong in what he thinks he's felt all evening, he answers.

"I come here because the scenery is so much better over here," he says, then grins and looks over his shoulder at Kurt, who is suddenly wide eyed and blushing. Clearly he didn't expect Blaine to be so candid, but there it is: as much of a declaration as he's had all evening. "And the company, no matter how silent, is unmatched. Well, as far as I can tell…from what I've been told, you know," Blaine teases. Kurt doesn't know what to say or how to reply, so he doesn't. He merely sucks his bottom lip in and grins so widely that his cheeks hurt. "I hope that's ok?" Blaine finally says when the silence stretches on.

"It…yes. Yes, it's totally ok," is the soft reply. Blaine goes back to the dishes.

Once the kitchen is spotless once again, they arrange the cookies into boxes in order to transport them to the benefit. At this point, Blaine barely has time to get home, sleep for a few hours and then turn around and leave again. Kurt's sure he'll be dead on his feet and he hopes that Blaine's mother will take it easy on him. They load up the boxes into Blaine's car and Kurt goes back in to turn off the lights and lock up. It's only when Kurt pulls the door shut that Blaine sees the sign on the glass.

"Wh-what? You're closing?"

"Only for a couple of weeks, Blaine," Kurt giggles. "I'll be back after the first of the year. I…it's been a rough few months, much crazier than I'd ever imagined, and I need some time away from here. I'm headed up to a cabin I used to visit with my parents when I was younger. Maybe some time to think and just 'take it all in' will clear my head and I'll be able to go after what I really want and stop fiddling around?" Kurt poses it as a question, as if Blaine will have the answer…but Blaine's unsure what the real question is. What's cluttering up Kurt's head? And what does Kurt 'really want'?

"Is it weird to say 'I'll miss you'?" He says instead of asking.

"No…it's not. I'll miss you, too," Kurt smiles.

"Kurt…." Blaine begins, but he's unsure how to continue. Everything he wants to say is on the tip of his tongue, but he's afraid to spook Kurt. He's unsure where Kurt is in terms of his emotional involvement with whatever is troubling him, and the very last thing he wants to do is to scare the man away. It's clear he's working through something, and Blaine wants him to have the time to do that before he puts anything else on Kurt's plate. It's two weeks. He can wait two weeks and see how Kurt is when he returns.

With a deep breath he walks around from the driver's side of the car and stands in front of Kurt on the sidewalk, decision made. Perhaps he won't feed Kurt any pretty words to jumble up his mind any more, but he'll be damned if he's not taking a perfect opportunity handed to him on Christmas Eve eve by the powers that be.

He watches Kurt's eyes for any sign of fear or hesitation. Finding none, he reaches up and cups Kurt's cheek, gives him a blinding smile, then leans in and kisses him softly on his lips.

Stunned for a moment, Kurt doesn't react. But then he inhales sharply through his nose and his brain gets the message: Blaine is kissing us! Reciprocate! RECIPROCATE! Kurt slips an arm around Blaine's waist, tugging him in a little closer, just enough to let him know he's ok with everything, and when Blaine smiles into the kiss Kurt thinks it could very well go on forever. But, too quickly, Blaine pulls away and ends the kiss, much to Kurt's chagrin. He's left breathless and wanting, more so than he even thought possible from a first kiss.

"You saved me tonight, Kurt, and for that I'm forever grateful. I don't know how to thank you enough for everything you've done…for all the favors you called in tonight…but I have two weeks to think of something, don't I? And now you have two weeks to think of _something_ as well. I won't pretend I don't want you, Kurt. I do, and I'm fairly certain you knew that well before this evening. If you can work everything out in your mind and see clear to give me a chance, I'd like to take you out on a date when you get back. You don't have to decide now. You can let me know when you return…or before that, if you want. You should probably know, I swiped your phone and put my contact information in while you were putting on a show with the rolling pin," Blaine grins. "Please go relax, think of what you want and need in your life, and when you get back, I hope you feel 110% better…and I hope you'll give me a chance. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for everything tonight. Have a safe trip, ok?"

Blaine gets in his car and drives away, watching Kurt in the rearview mirror as he goes. Even in the dim, early morning light Kurt is still the most stunningly handsome man he's ever seen.

* * *

He'd love to be able to say the benefit went off without a hitch, but it would be a lie. When six different complete strangers show up with every dessert known to man and Blaine has to explain to his mother what happened, he feels sure she's going to flip out. Instead, she blinks at him a few times and tries desperately to hold back a grin. She fails. Miserably. The other committee members give her a wide berth as she holds her stomach and laughs uncontrollably…much heartier than they've ever seen the prim and proper Pam Anderson ever comport herself….yet, a welcome sight if they're being honest.

He hopes and prays that's all he'll have to deal with today, but alas, it couldn't be that easy, could it?

Blaine places the last slices of dessert on plates and loads them onto a large tray to be kept in the refrigerator until it's time to serve them. He surveys the kitchen, watching Jeff instruct his staff and generally order people around like a well-oiled machine. Yes, Jeff was a good choice. He's in his element for sure. The food looks insanely good and smells even better and that seems to be going as planned.

It is then that Pam Anderson scurries through the swinging doors into the kitchen, a distraught look on her face, speaking into her cell phone and looking as if the world is about to collapse around her.

"But the kids will be here in less than half an hour!" She pleads. The person on the other end must sense her turmoil and try to explain, so Pam takes a deep breath and nods her head, not even thinking that the caller can't see her. "No, it's…well, it's not ok, but I understand. Yes, alright. No, please…don't feel badly. It won't help either one of us. I hope you both feel better soon. Yes. Ok, thank you for calling." She hangs up and immediately hangs her head with a deep sigh.

"Mom?"

"Oh, baby….that was the woman I hired to sing today. She and her husband are home with a sick baby and both are feeling poorly. She sounded just awful…just awful. They'd planned to try to come anyway, and her mother was going to watch the baby, but the mother's car won't start and there's just not enough time…so, as of right now, we have no musical entertainment."

She looks so forlorn that Blaine wraps his arms around her and squeezes tightly, unsure how to make it better. He doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing and just lets her think. Maybe she'll come up with someone else.

"Hey, Mrs. A, did you want—" Jeff begins, but pauses when he comes around the corner and sees the scene before him. Clearly something isn't right. "What? What happened?"

"Singers cancelled just now," Blaine replies.

"So, get your golden pipes warmed up and _you_ get up there and sing, Blaine Warbler. Don't make this bigger than it is. We all known women and men alike swoon when the Warbler Prince opens his mouth," Jeff teases with a wolfish grin. Pam's eyes fly open and her smile is way too big and bright all of a sudden. Blaine looks at Jeff like he wants to strangle him.

"I have way too many other things to take care of to—"

"Bullshit, B—" Jeff begins, but stops short. "Sorry, Mrs. A. That's a load of malarkey, Blaine. You know what? Wes is here, out there on the floor somewhere, I'm here and Nick sings. I'll call him to get his butt down here and we'll rock this joint. Shut up, don't argue with me," Jeff barks when Blaine opens his mouth to argue. He snaps his mouth shut again and takes a deep breath. He'll have time to choke him later on.

"Jeff, I haven't sung in ages!"

"It's like riding a bike, Blaine. This isn't a big deal, don't make it one. Don't worry, Mrs. A, we've got this. What are we singing?" Pam hands him a list from her clipboard and he peruses it, grinning madly and so excited that Blaine can't take this away from him. And from there, Jeff is off on his own tangent. True to his word, he calls Nick and summons him to the hall telling him to bring his singing voice all warmed up and ready to go. Midway through the conversation, Santana and Brittany saunter in looking for Blaine's mother and asking what they can do to help.

"We've put all the presents underneath various trees. Every water glass is filled. The candles in the wall sconces are lit. Santa Claus is ready backstage and I've gone over the lists with him twice to make sure he knows how to pronounce every name. I think we're good!" Santana says happily.

"Santana sings. She does. She was in her school's glee club. I've heard her. Loudly, in the restroom at work, at her desk, in the grocery store, for crying out loud. She'll do it." Blaine's unsure what happened, how that just tumbled out of his mouth, but the look on Santana's face is well worth it. She's gaping like a fish out of water.

"What the ever loving hell are you on about, Blaine?"

"The singer backed out. Sick kid, blah blah blah, Mom's in a panic. You'll sing, right?" Blaine begs her with his eyes…please say yes. At least he won't be alone in his misery.

"You need someone to sing? Oh! I know someone. Let me make a call!" Brittany says excitedly. Blaine is flustered, and pretty sure he should say something. He's fairly certain she's summoning her cat, Lord Tubbington, to croon for the crowd today and won't that be a sight? Visions of the feline running rampant over tables and under chairs run through his head, but before he can say a word, he hears her on her phone explaining the situation. "Mercedes!? Yeah, it's Brit. I need you. I mean, _we_ need you! Will you sing for the kids?" And that fast, it all falls together.

Brittany reads from the list Jeff has shown her and tells Mercedes what they need. Mercedes tells Brit to call Rachel and that she'll pick her up on the way. Together, they're sure this will happen. Blaine is still uncertain. Every song is sung as a "scene", so they have to know when to go on and where to stand. He's quickly going over that with everyone when Mercedes and Rachel come barreling in. He is promptly relieved of his duties when Rachel grabs the notes from him excitedly and completely takes over.

"Oh…I…I don't know the words to this one. Do you have the words, Blaine? No matter, I'll find them on my phone and…maybe Brittany or Santana can…." Rachel says, walking away and leaving Blaine to hope and pray they can all pull this off.

They're pulling it off. He's beyond thrilled and feeling good about things. His mother is smiling, Cooper has actually shown up on time, sans women. His dad finally made it back in town after being stuck in Chicago due to the weather. He'd gone to visit his family, Blaine's grandparents and other relatives, for Christmas. Usually they'd go as a family after Christmas, but this year is different. This year Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are leaving for a cruise on December 26th as their gift to each other. Mr. Anderson comes straight from the airport and pitches in to do whatever he can after a quick hug for Blaine, Cooper and Pam. Blaine is happy to see him, as he doesn't get to very often. His dad keeps himself very busy in his retirement.

Dinner has been served and the plates are being taken away in preparation for dessert. Blaine is backstage adjusting his bow tie in a mirror hung on the wall when Rachel approaches, clip board in hand and directions on her lips. Brittany and Santana are currently singing "The Christmas Song" and he's humming along.

"You start the scene facing the fireplace, Blaine. I'll come in with the opening lines and you'll follow. You know the words, right?" She asks brightly, a smile on her face that could blind someone.

"I've sung the song a hundred times, Rachel. Winterfest at King's Island for three years in a row…" he says, trailing off as she grins, impossibly wider, and skips away. Minutes later he's standing at the fake fireplace, stomach full of butterflies as the music begins and he takes a deep breath. They're pulling it off. It's ok. It's almost over. _This is for your Mom, Blaine_ , he tells himself.

He waits for Rachel to come in with her part and has to physically restrain himself from jerking completely around to face his duet partner when he hears the familiar words from an unlikely source. He is completely and utterly knocked off his own axis.

"I really can't staaayyy…."

And oh….oh sweet Jesus on a Triscuit, it's the most inhumanly beautiful sound Blaine's ever heard. He has to force himself to make his own line exit his mouth, but he does it.

"But, baby, it's cold outside…" Blaine sings, heart pounding. He sees Santana grinning like a fool at him offstage but he keeps singing, obviously wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"I've got to go away….."

Oh God, the way Kurt is looking at him…he's sure he's going to melt into a puddle right there on the floor in front of Santa and everyone. Kurt's voice is absolutely breathtaking…the most melodious sound he's ever had the joy of singing with. His heart is pounding and he can barely remember words he's sung a million times, but it's unfair how insanely good they sound together. Words flow like melted butter and the crowd is entranced.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…." He sings, and takes a chance by grabbing Kurt's hands and holding them softly. Kurt's smile in return is like angels singing and he's clearly not averse to Blaine being so forward in front of everyone watching.

"The neighbors might think…." Kurt sings, and he glances to the side to see Blaine's mom and dad against the wall, Mrs. Anderson in front of her husband with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They're both smiling, obviously enthralled, and Kurt almost breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what they'd be met with if he took this part, but he desperately wanted to as soon as Mercedes called him. There wasn't even time to run it past anyone…it just _had_ to happen.

"Your eyes are like starlight now…." Blaine sings to him, and Kurt's heart is swelling in his chest. Yes, Kurt Hummel has a lot to think about during his time off, and this man promises to take up a lot of this thoughts. He's more than ok with that.

"I really can't stay…"

"Get over that hold out…." Blaine sings, and he keeps eye contact with Kurt trying to infuse his very words with what his heart is saying. _Give me a chance, Kurt…let me in?_

"Oooooh, Baby it's cooooolldddd ouuuttttsiiiiiiddddde….."

The applause is raucous and both boys are smiling so widely that it's clear to anyone with eyes that this wasn't just your ordinary, everyday duet. They give a short bow and exit the stage in preparation for the next song. Rachel will be singing 'Sleigh Ride' and the upbeat music begins as Blaine is still catching his breath.

"That was…I can't even…KURT! What are you doing here!?" Blaine says, so excited he can barely stand it.

"Mercedes called me. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing with you. I may or may not have seen a few YouTube videos of one Blaine Warbler Anderson from years past," Kurt grins, blushing at having to admit he's looked at all.

"That was the best version of that song I've ever heard, boys…very well done!" Pam Anderson gushes quietly as she rushes toward them. "Absolutely fantastic!" She's all smiles and giggles as she nearly tackles Blaine in a hug and then refrains from doing the same to this boy standing with her son who is somewhat of a stranger to her but clearly not to Blaine. "I can only imagine you're the Kurt I've been hearing so much about lately?" She says, much to Blaine's horror.

"MOM!" he hisses, eyes wide…but not wider than Kurt's.

"I…yes. I…Kurt. That's me…" he blushes, smiling as he examines the floor thoroughly.

"Oh hush, Blaine. I didn't say YOU were talking about him…just that he's all I hear about…from your brother: "Blaine's hung up on someone, Mom, I can tell, but he won't tell me who…he just keeps escaping the office to go across the street…." Or maybe when I call the office and Santana says "No, he's not here, Mrs. A….he's at the bakery again…." She snickers when Blaine nearly dies of embarrassment, but the fond look on Kurt's face settles him and he figures he won't die of mortification just yet. Besides, it's good for Kurt to know he's important to him, right?

"Mom, you're going to make him uncomfortable," Blaine says quietly.

"Not my intention at all, Kurt. But I hope to see more of you in the future. Don't be a stranger," she says, placing her hand on his cheek and giving him a fond smile. "You might be good for this one." Pam gives a nod toward Blaine and then leans in to kiss her son's cheek before zipping off again to oversee something else. Blaine is left feeling exposed and uncertain where he stands with Kurt. He'd really like to take this as a good sign, the fact that Kurt hasn't run away screaming just yet.

"So…thank you…for that, Kurt. Thank you for singing with me. I can't get over your voice. If I thought you're looks were stunning, they're nothing compared to your voice. I'm blown away…"

Kurt smiles and tentatively steps forward, his intentions clear and Blaine is absolutely on board. Kurt's arms wind around Blaine's neck and he whispers in Blaine's ear softly.

"You and I…we have a lot to talk about. I'm not there, quite yet, but I'm getting there. Having you around is helping…a lot. I haven't had anything but a few broken cookies at the bakery early this morning since dinner the night before. I'm gonna go grab a bite if there are any leftovers. Will you join me?" Kurt asks.

"I'll be right there. Give me a second?" Blaine tells him. He's so overwrought with emotion he just needs a moment to settle himself. Kurt nods and backs away toward the kitchens, barely taking his eyes from Blaine until the door swings shut and he's no longer visible.

"That was some fantastic duet, Blaine…"

Blaine spins to find Santa Clause standing behind him, cheeks rosy and beard fluffy. He smiles at the man, unsure what to say. He's really just lost in a cloud of emotion that's so thick he can't seem to pull out of it.

"It was…he's fantastic. I had no idea…."

"Two stunning voices on that number. Can't go wrong, I suppose," Santa says. He's sure he should know who Santa is. Mr. Adams has moved into an assisted living home this year and he's playing Santa there, so he had to opt out of the benefit this time. Someone new, Blaine thinks.

"It's not just his voice. He's just a great person. He's smart and witty, handsome as anyone I've ever known, and he has a good heart. I'm told it's been used and abused and that makes me…angry. I'd like to show him that not everyone is like that. I wish he'd give me the opportunity…"

"Christmas wishes, Blaine?" Santa asks.

"Yeah. I guess it is. That's my Christmas wish, Santa. I wish I could have the chance to show Kurt that not everyone is what he's been offered in the past. Not all guys are creeps. That's my wish." Blaine smiles at him, eyes glancing at the stage as Mercedes sings an absolutely amazing version of Silent Night. When he turns to say something more, Santa is gone…nowhere in sight. Blaine turns in a complete circle looking for the man, but he's gone. "Huh…well…ok, then." With that, he heads back to the kitchen in search of Kurt.

When all is said and done, the benefit is a huge success once again. Pam Anderson is beside herself, so thrilled at how things played out and how everyone pulled together to make it happen. She's heaping thanks and praise on everyone who stepped in to sing, on Jeff for the food that the kids raved over, and on Blaine for the baked goods…even the ones he didn't bake. The story is told to those who haven't heard it and a good laugh is had all around at Blaine's expense. He doesn't seem to mind. Kurt is by his side.

But all too soon, Kurt says he has to go. They celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve at the Hummel household and if he's late, his step brother will eat everything and leave him nothing at all. Blaine walks him outside to his car.

The snow is falling lightly and Kurt holds out a hand to catch a few flakes as he leans against the driver's door.

"When are you leaving?" Blaine asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We'll do dinner and gifts tonight. Finn is going up to Ohio State to hang out with some of his college buddies. Dad and Carole are heading to Florida to see her family. She hasn't been down to see them in a few years and dad needs the vacation, believe me," Kurt chuckles.

"I didn't see you talking to anyone parent-like today," Blaine chuckles. "I'd hoped to meet them…say hello and all that. Were they here?"

"Oh, they were here. Behind the scenes most likely, but I ran into both of them and they were all agog at our duet, of course," Kurt preens.

"Well, it was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?"

"The best…" Kurt says, giving Blaine a soft smile, emotion filling his eyes. "But it has everything to do with my partner and little to do with the song itself, I think."

Blaine's throat is curiously closed up and he's having trouble making words form. He smiles, eyes bright with adoration for the man across from him, and merely nods.

"So…you have a safe trip. And call me, ok? If you want to, I mean. You don't have to, you know, if you're deep in thought or…something. Anything. I know you're going up there to get away, not to chat with me…" Blaine babbles. Kurt finds it utterly endearing.

"I'll talk to you soon, Blaine, I promise." With that, Kurt turns to open his door, then pauses. Blaine has stepped back from the car, intending to watch Kurt drive away until he can't see his tail lights anymore. Instead, Kurt turns and steps forward, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him soundly, with purpose, before pulling away and leaving a gobsmacked Blaine utterly devoid of working brain cells. "Soon, ok?" Kurt says. Blaine merely nods looking like a deranged bobble head figurine.

As Kurt's taillights fade away, Blaine turns to head inside and nearly runs smack dab into Santa Claus, who is apparently leaving for the night. Blaine has a fleeting thought that perhaps he should glance around to see if Santa's sleigh has arrived.

"Your young man has a lot on his mind?"

"He….yes. Apparently he does. And I'll give him all the time he needs to sort that out. I'll wait. He's worth waiting for, no matter how long it takes. I'm sure of it." And Blaine is. He is very sure of it…and he _will_ wait as long as it takes.

"Some people are hard nuts to crack. What if he has issues he can't fix?"

"Then I'll be there to help him with that….with anything. That man is worth it, mark my words."

"I think he would be lucky to have you, Blaine Anderson."

"No, Santa…I think I'd be the luckiest man alive to have _him_ …believe me," Blaine says, turning to smile at Santa. But when he does, Santa is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Christmas, itself, is uneventful. There are family meals and presents, of course. His parents are insanely generous at the holidays, and Blaine always leaves with everything he mentioned throughout the previous months as a "maybe I'd like" item, as well as a few things he wouldn't have asked for in a million years, yet for which he is still insanely grateful. This year his parents have splurged and given him a vacation. He hasn't been on one in years other than to head out of town, close by, for a day or two with Jeff or Santana. He can schedule it for any time during the year and he's already mentally flipping through his calendar to see when he can make it happen.

His relatives who live close by have stopped over and everything is, for lack of a better cliché, "merry and bright" at the Anderson home. But Blaine, despite his love for his family, wishes he was somewhere else…with someone else. Without a second thought he pulls his phone out and sends a simple text message to Kurt:

 _ **Blaine**_ _: Merry Christmas, Kurt. Wishing you all good things. Missing you._

He waits to see if Kurt will reply and about an hour later he gets one that confuses him.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Merry Christmas to you, as well, Blaine. Please extend my best wishes to your family, also. Yesterday was…more. Talk to you soon._

More? More…what? But he'd said "talk to you soon", which Blaine rolls over in his mind before coming to the conclusion that perhaps that's Kurt's way of saying "give me time…". Blaine will give him time and cross his fingers while he waits.

Three days later the wait is apparently over. Without any sort of message or preamble, Blaine receives a text from Kurt. Directions. That's all. He doesn't think twice before throwing a few changes of clothing in a bag and making a quick phone call to Jeff to switch cars and borrow his Jeep. He's not sure if they have snow where he's going, but there is no way in hell he's going to miss out on seeing Kurt because his car can't make it to him.

An hour and a half later, without even replying to the text, Blaine is on the highway headed north.

* * *

It's been the absolute, most fantastic five days of Blaine's young life. He has spent the days and nights with Kurt, talking, playing board games, watching movies, cooking, baking, reading, discussing every topic known to man and snuggling every night in bed. Snuggling and kissing. Nothing more. Blaine is ok with this. Kurt wants to go slow, and Blaine won't push him. He's never been happier or more content than he is right now, and there is nothing and nobody to convince him to ruin it by being impatient.

But when Kurt walks out of the en suite bathroom wearing nothing but a blush and a barely-there towel, Blaine's mouth goes utterly dry. He's certain Kurt can see his heart beating out of his chest and that's ok. Kurt needs to know he's nervous too, because it's clear as day that Kurt is a little overwhelmed.

"Kurt?" he squeaks. To this point he hasn't even seen Kurt's bare skin. It's late December in Northern Ohio for God's sake. Every inch of skin should be covered at all times to avoid frostbite! But Kurt is a vision of creamy, pale skin over taught muscle. Blaine is light headed.

"I thought…if you wanted….maybe…" Kurt stutters out, unable to really say what he wants to say…too shy to make the words form.

"I want, yes. I want anything you want to offer me, at any speed you deem acceptable, Kurt. I…good God, you're stunning. I'm sorry if that's too forward," Blaine mutters.

"I'm standing here in a towel while you're under the covers in sweats and _you're_ worried about being too forward?" Kurt jokes. Blaine takes this as his clue to do something, anything to level the playing field, and he shoves the covers down and off, stripping as quickly as he ever has in his life, tugging the sheet up over his waist as an afterthought. He can barely breathe for the heart pounding excitement taking over his entire being.

"Do you…I mean, what did you have in mind?" Blaine asks, and it comes out shyly. He doesn't want to overstep or assume.

"I was hoping that…um…maybe…you hadn't believed Chad or given credence to anything he said…and maybe you'd still give it a chance with me?"

Blaine gives him a confused look and pats the side of the bed for Kurt to sit.

"I'm not sure I'm following. Please tell me we're not going to talk about Chad while we're naked together?" he says, trying for levity. Kurt smiles, but it's a sad smile. Blaine's heart immediately sinks, thinking perhaps there are remnants of Chad still hanging on…

"That day he spilled your coffee…when he threw the apron and he said…he said…what he said…I was so utterly embarrassed and mortified I couldn't even look at you for weeks afterward, Blaine. Not when you knew I was looking, anyway," Kurt says with a soft, secretive smile.

"Ok, first, I'm not sure what you mean. If I recall correctly, that day, when that all happened, I had my ear buds in and I was listening to a taped conference call that my dad sent to me. He may be retired but he still sits in on real estate seminars and I wasn't able to go, so he…yeah. Anyway, the next thing I knew the apron came flying and Chad was storming out. If he said anything, I didn't hear it. All I remember is the look of utter hurt and defeat on your face before you flipped the 'Closed' sign and ran out. I thought you were upset that he was leaving, actually."

Kurt's face is a study in relief. He feels months of anxiety flow out of him in waves and it's metamorphic. Knowing that Blaine didn't hear the vitriol spewed forth from Chad's mouth, no matter how untrue Kurt hoped it was, is heady. "Oh….ok. God…wow. Well, that changes things, doesn't it?"

Blaine senses that Kurt's mood alters instantly and whatever he said, he's glad it seems to have helped. Kurt seems…lighter.

"Do you wanna tell me what he said?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt says, shaking his head slowly. "I'll let you make up your own mind on the matter," Kurt says, smirking.

"Ok, wait…what about this…'not when you knew I was looking, anyway…' comment?" Blaine asks, a sly smile on his face. Kurt blushes again.

"Our side door off the kitchen exits onto the alley between the buildings. And the shadows at almost any time of day will keep me hidden so I can see you through the windows of your office but you can't see me. I'm sorry. I'm a total creep," Kurt says, then giggles, falling over on the bed.

"Oh my God, you ARE a total creep, aren't you? Good thing I enjoy kissing creeps!" Blaine laughs, then dives on top of Kurt, peppering his face with kisses while they both laugh and tumble across the bed like children.

When he catches his breath and they settle beside each other, Blaine turns to just look at Kurt. He's lying on his side, the towel barely covering anything now, and he's the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen in his entire life. He can't tear his eyes away. When Kurt speaks, it's softly and he's obviously chosen his words with care.

"I think I'm a little broken, Blaine. I tend to be too nice to people and they take advantage of it. I'm getting better about it. I'm trying not to become totally closed off in order to protect myself from it. I was getting too close to that these past few months. I'm sorry if I was rude or standoffish. It wasn't my intention. But I didn't know you or much about you, really. It wasn't until Santana started dating Brit and hanging around that I threw in a question or two about you here and there and learned more about the man that you are. I really want to know that man better, Blaine…if you'll let me? I think the past five and a half days have been a fantastic start."

"I want nothing more, Kurt. I know…believe me, they've told me to be on my best behavior with you. Mercedes had a few words of wisdom the night we made the cookies. Brittany has made comments that made me wonder what's gone on in your life to make you close me out, but the bottom line is that it's not my business until you want to tell me, and when you decide it's time, I'm here to listen, ok? Please know that I won't judge you. I promise."

Kurt looks at him and takes in everything he's found out about Blaine over the past six months. Yes…six months. Ever since the first day Blaine walked into the bakery, he's been on Kurt's mind in some capacity. Kurt never allowed his thoughts of Blaine to turn toward the romantic, at least not while he was dating Chad. That wouldn't have been ok. He's not that guy. But when things with Chad ended, thoughts of Blaine were fair game, and boy were they fun to keep him company at night. He's wondered what it would be like to be like this with Blaine…alone, carefree, turned on. By his estimation it's time to see what they can make of things and Blaine's compact, muscled body is screaming his name.

After a long talk with Burt on Christmas Eve, Kurt came to the realization that perhaps it wasn't such a gamble with Blaine. By all accounts, Blaine is a good man…caring, kind, compassionate…faithful. Kurt isn't one to jump into something head first, but he's no dummy, either. He isn't going to pass up the opportunity to be part of Blaine's life, and Blaine is here…now…and willing. It's quite obvious that he is more than willing. Kurt can't help but smile.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I won't push you to do something you're not ready or willing to do. Don't think you have to do this for me, ok? I'm not going anywhere." Blaine can't help but worry. After all, Kurt's had a rough few months…maybe more. There's a story there and someday he's hopeful Kurt will share it.

"I'm sure, yes. I want this. I want to be with you…tonight…if you want that, too?"

"Oh God, yes. I mean…I do want that, yes. I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more." Blaine is so sincere, and Kurt is blown away by it. Blaine wants him, he wants to get to know him better, and Kurt is surprised by how ok he actually is with it.

He has a brief flash of conscience when he lets himself think of just how long he's known Blaine…or not known him for that matter. Technically they've only really known one another for a matter of days, but they've known _of_ one another for months. He's asked so many questions about Blaine and found out so many things before he even talked to the man that he feels he's known him for much longer than a handful of days. And they've spent so much time together this week that it's been like dating for months. They've already done every 'innocent dating pastime" thing he may have done with someone on a few month's worth of dates, right? No, he won't allow himself to feel badly about what he wants.

He runs his fingers up Blaine's stomach, touching lightly, playing in the hair, tickling a little as he goes. Blaine grins and takes that as his cue to touch as well. They explore each other with fingers, then mouths, Blaine kissing Kurt's perfect skin anywhere he can reach. With his eyes on Kurt's, Blaine very tentatively moves down his body, taking Kurt's cock in his mouth and watching his lover's head fall back onto the pillows. Kurt's mouth is open and the softest, sweetest breathy moans are escaping him. Blaine is enthralled. He works Kurt over, bringing him to the edge, letting him fade back into the covers, and then he starts over again.

"Blaine…." Kurt whines when Blaine's worked him up again. He's teetering on the edge, needing to come and ready to be allowed to do so, but Blaine's proving to be a tease.

"Mmmm?" Blaine hums, and Kurt nearly bends in half he jerks up so quickly. _Hmmm, Kurt likes that. Noted._

"Can you….would you…I want you. Would you please…." Kurt can barely get a sentence out and Blaine takes that as a good sign. He pulls off, eyes bright and a smile on his face.

"Did you want something, Kurt?" Blaine teases.

"I want you inside me," Kurt blurts, unsure what happened to his brain to mouth filter, but not really caring as long as it gets him what he wants. Right now he wants Blaine.

Eyes wide, and completely surprised by Kurt's request, Blaine slows and pulls off of Kurt again. This isn't where he thought tonight would go, but he's totally on board if it's what Kurt wants.

"Uh huh," is the only thing Blaine can say with a jerky nod of his head. His fingers find Kurt's skin again and he momentarily flounders wondering if Kurt has the necessary items for what he's asking. Blaine's sure he doesn't. He didn't think, for even one minute, it would get to this point while he was here. He's not going to complain, though. "Do you have….anything?"

Kurt nods, bashful, and slips from the bed into the bathroom. He grabs his toiletry bag and fishes around in it, finding what he needs and returning to the bed.

"I didn't plan to…I mean, when I left, I wasn't…but then I thought about you and I needed you here…really wanted you here with me. I had this stuff in my bag, already, from my last trip and—"

"Kurt, it's ok, really. It's totally ok, don't freak out. Let's just go slow, ok? Do you want me to… or did you want to?"

Kurt hands him the bottle of lube and he fumbles it once before he calms down a bit and warms some between his fingers. Blaine doesn't want to rush and he takes his time preparing Kurt. The very last thing he wants is to hurt him. The way Kurt's body moves with Blaine's fingers in him is indecent. Blaine is so unbelievably turned on by the time Kurt's sufficiently stretched that he can't wait another second.

Lining himself up, he presses into Kurt slowly, watching Kurt's face for any sign of discomfort. He finds none, just Kurt's wide, trusting eyes and enticing little grin staring back at him. He bottoms out, hips pressed to Kurt's ass, then stays still for a minute. He lets Kurt get accustomed to him, then at Kurt's nod he begins to move.

"Oh God, Blaine…." Kurt moans. He's never been so sexually in tune with anyone in his life and it's all Blaine's doing. Blaine is an excellent lover and Kurt's never felt so cared for and 'handled'. He's floating, letting Blaine work him over, but all too soon he's hard as steel and ready to come. Where he'd been letting Blaine do all the work, Kurt takes the lead and sits up, pushing Blaine flat on the bed before climbing into his lap and sinking down on him. Kurt pistons his hips down over and over until he feels he can't take another minute without some release. "Please….please…." Kurt begs, unable to form real thoughts or words when he brain is screaming " _It's so much_ " and " _Please finish it"._

"Kurt, I can't…much longer…I need to come."

"Yes…please yes. Touch me…"

Several expert strokes later and Kurt is erupting over Blaine's fist, gasping with release and the pleasure it brings him. Blaine takes a few minutes to just breathe, allowing Kurt to come down from his orgasm before he begins moving inside him again. He lets go inside Kurt with a sexy moan that has Kurt's eyes rolling back and a satisfied smile on his face once again. He collapses on Blaine's messy body, then rolls off of him, panting and spent.

"You are absolutely incredible," Blaine breathes when he's able. His heart is pounding and he feels completely sexually sated. It was worth every single second of waiting that six months if it brought you to me like this. I would have waited six more months…years, even…if it brought you to me like this."

"I wouldn't have lasted six more days, Blaine. Being with you, here, in this place where we had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other alone, has been absolutely perfect."

"I couldn't have said it better. Best five days of my life, for sure. Thank you for inviting me to crash your holiday, Kurt."

"Thank you for crashing with me, Blaine. It's been my pleasure to have you as my guest…and in my bed," Kurt giggles.

* * *

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Are you ever bringing my Jeep back?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Nope. I'm never leaving this place. As long as Kurt's here, anyway._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Awww, B…are you in love with our resident baker?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I'm not naming it yet, but I'm insanely happy right now. This week has been phenomenal and I'm not looking forward to coming home. I know he's staying for a few more days._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _So stay with him._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I can't. I'm due back at work. I have things to do, and I think…maybe…he has things to think about. I know I do. We've done a lot of talking while I've been here. Serious things, actually._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Yet you're not ready to call it what it probably is?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _He's is the closest thing to perfect I've ever known, Jeff. In time, I'm certain those words will fall from my mouth without any hesitation. I don't want to scare him, though. It's too soon._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _But you've been talking about serious things? What's more serious than that? Or AS serious?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Career choices._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Oh please, Blaine, tell me you're doing what YOU want to do for once?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Big decisions, my friend. Big. I'll see you tomorrow evening, ok? And thanks for letting me borrow the Jeep. We have about two feet of snow up here!_

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Oh and it's time for you to break down and buy yourself a new vehicle, Blaine._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Yes, Santana, I know._

 _ **Jeff:**_ _Don't call me that! Man, I thought we were tight! *scowls*_

* * *

"Will he be angry?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I can still run the office, I guess, I just don't want to be a realtor anymore. It wasn't my first choice, anyway, and I'm pretty sure he knew it. I just wasn't passionate about anything else enough to pursue it when I knew I had a steady job waiting on me."

"And now?"

"Over the past ten plus years I've come to realize my passions lie elsewhere. Maybe I'll go to school to learn more…maybe I'll apprentice under someone who already did and knows all there is to know about baking," Blaine teases, wagging his eyebrows at Kurt.

"You trust Wes and Santana not to burn the place down?" Kurt laughs.

"I do. I trust them both implicitly. I've known Wes for over ten years and he's as level headed as they come. He's a good man. One of the best, actually. And his wife, Shannon, just finished school and got her realtor's license. Perhaps I'll talk to her and see if she's interested in a job. Oh…wait, maybe I should talk to Wes first and see if he's ok with working with her every day. I hear that's kind of hard, ya know? Working with your spouse… or the person you're dating."

"You think you'd have a problem with it?" Kurt asks, grinning.

"I don't think so, no. What about you?"

"I think if it's your face I get to see every morning at 4 a.m., then I'm totally ok with it. Your cheesecake is, hands down, the absolute best I've ever had. I dare say it's better than my mom's recipe, and that almost seems blasphemous, so you know I'm serious when I say it."

Blaine simply beams over Kurt's words. He can't believe what he's just heard and it warms his heart to know that Kurt wants to work with him. Kurt trusts him with his business, his customers, and his friends.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine says, tentative and unsure if he should.

"Sure, ask me anything," Kurt tells him, his face open and happy. Now Blaine's second guessing his question. He's certain it won't leave Kurt smiling for some reason.

With a deep breath he just bites the bullet and asks. "Why don't you like making Christmas cookies if you don't mind Christmas in general?" Blaine watches Kurt's face change immediately. He closes his eyes and looks at his lap and Blaine wonders if Kurt will answer at all.

"You know I learned to bake by watching my mom when I was younger, right? Then when I was old enough, I'd help. I'd do the little things…measuring out the flour or grabbing stuff for her from the fridge. We would turn music on and laugh, sing, make a mess. It was really the best time of my life. I loved her, Blaine…God, so much. She was a fantastic person and the best mom. But…as fate would have it, we were baking Christmas cookies one day and got halfway through a recipe and she realized we were out of eggs, so she said she'd just run down to the corner store to get some and be right back. I waited with my dad, watching a football game on t.v. But she never came back," Kurt finishes, eyes wet and words so quiet that Blaine can barely make them out. But that…he definitely heard that. Oh God…what had he done. Why did he ask? "We actually heard the sirens and didn't know…why. Then there were policemen at the door telling us that there'd been an accident…."

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I—"

"Blaine, it's ok. It really is. It was a long time ago and I realized, quite recently, that making Christmas cookies no longer makes me as sad as it used to…especially when I have someone I truly care about by my side to help me with it." Kurt reaches over to take Blaine's hand and holds it firmly. He needs Blaine to know that it's ok to want 'in', and that Kurt appreciates that he wants to know him better.

They're contemplative for a bit, both of them staring into the fireplace watching the flames dance and sway. Blaine has a lot on his mind…mostly big choices to make when he gets home. And depending on what Blaine decides, Kurt has big changes ahead. He loves what he does, but he doesn't want to run the place alone. It's just too much work for one person…one baker, anyway. In the past six months his sales have more than tripled what he'd hoped they'd be and he's busier than he ever thought possible. He needs someone, and Brittany is going back to school, so he'll be losing her in the spring. They've discussed it in depth, and Kurt's hoping beyond hope that Blaine will choose to do something for himself, which will also benefit Kurt.

Kurt glances over at Blaine, whose eyelids are heavy now, and then leans down to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder. They both fall asleep in front of the fire in each other's arms.

* * *

"Good New Year's Eve, Blainers?" Santana asks, waggling her eyebrows at him from his office doorway.

"The best," he grins, not looking up from his laptop. He can feel his ears turn red and he knows she sees it and is about to move in for the kill. He's not wrong.

"Mmmm….did we take our little dough boy to bed, B? Did you put your bun in his oven? Did you two—"

"Oh good God, Santana, STOP! That's…can you not?" Blaine says, trying for serious but chuckling as he shakes his head at her. "Inappropriate office conversation, Satan."

"But you did the deed, right? I mean…please don't tell me you went up there, shacked up with him for a whole week and didn't fuck his brains out. Did you let _him_ fuck _your_ brains out? Do NOT even tell me you didn't. Please. It would be beyond pathetic if you didn't, Blaine."

"I don't see where it's any of your business and I don't think Kurt—"

"Hello, Santana," Kurt says from behind her. She nearly jumps out of her skin, oddly embarrassed, because nothing and nobody can make her the least bit uncomfortable…usually.

"Kurt," she smiles widely, biting her bottom lip with glee as Kurt slips past her into Blaine's office. Blaine is smiling like he's just found a winning lottery ticket.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt says, his grin wide and beautiful. Blaine is just blown away every single time he sees it. Kurt has obviously taken a break to come see him. He's wearing his trademark faded and ripped skintight jeans and white t-shirt and Blaine nearly whimpers in his office chair. He looks absolutely delicious.

"Kurt.." Blaine nearly purrs.

"You had questions, Santana?" Kurt asks, eyebrows raised as if she'd been going over homework with a fourth grader.

"I did, yes," she offers without hesitation. Kurt looks at Blaine who almost laughs and rolls his eyes heavenward. He shakes his head as if to say "she's crazy, but she's mine, what can I say?"

"Well?" Kurt prompts.

"Well, he was all uptight and shy for as long as I've known him…which is like…forever. Then he's gone, shacked up with you for a week and then he comes back here, relaxed, floating on cloud nine and all smiles, loose as a goose. A girl can't help but wonder about her bestie's sex life, now can she?"

Kurt stands from the chair he'd sat in and walks to the doorway. He leans in, conspiratorially, and stage whispers in her ear. "He did…I did…and oh Godddd…we did, over and over. And it was fan-fucking-tastic. Thank you for asking." With a wicked grin he slowly shuts the door in her face and turns to Blaine who is gaping at him from behind his desk.

On the other side of the door, Santana fist pumps and does a crazy, happy little jig down the hall and into her office. Wes is left staring at his doorway, confused as to what he, apparently, missed.

* * *

 **Epilogue – one year later**

Blaine stands outside the posh restaurant, pleased as pie with himself. It has been one of the very best evenings of his life, hands down. The reason for his absolutely overwhelming happiness is standing by his side, wearing a bright, shiny platinum and diamond band that Blaine placed there over dinner in a small, secluded, tucked away room. He lured Kurt out of town to the eatery after hearing that their pastry chef was supposedly the best in the Midwest and they just 'had to try his desserts'. It was a good enough excuse to get Kurt to take a weekend off and head slightly south for a couple of days.

Right now, though, he is restraining himself from so many things: bursting into song, grabbing Kurt to waltz around the parking lot and shouting to the whole, wide world that Kurt agreed to marry him and has made him the happiest man alive. He does none of these things, though. He's absolutely content to hold Kurt's hand and just know that Kurt agreed to be his for the rest of their lives, and nobody and nothing can come between them.

Blaine has never known a completely and utterly, all-encompassing love like the love he shares with Kurt. It fills him from the tips of his toes to the curls on his head. And it all started with a cup of coffee and a sticky bun.

These days he is the owner of Anderson Realty, although he's seldom in the office. He has an amazing office manager to run the day to day workings and she does a bang up job. The staff are holding their own without him and, in fact, are having a record year.

Blaine has followed his heart in more ways than one. He starts every day at 3:30 a.m. with Kurt by his side as their alarm goes off, then kneading dough and making baked goods for the residents of their fair little town as well as a good number of businesses who have fallen in love with _Kurt's, for Desserts_ since it's opening 18 months earlier. Blaine knows that their overwhelming success is a joint effort and that makes it all the more sweet for them both.

Blaine reaches the front of the valet queue and, without paying much attention, he hands his ticket to the runner, then takes a few steps back to wait on his car while others move up to hand over their tickets as well. He sees his sleek, shiny new car glide up a moment later and can't help but feel proud of the fine piece of machinery Kurt helped him pick out. He was way overdue for a new car, and he's a little in love with this one. It doesn't hurt that Kurt looks like a god in the passenger seat.

He tugs on Kurt's hand to get his attention and they move forward. The valet jumps out of the driver's seat and comes around to open the door for Kurt, but Blaine beats him to it. He is nothing if not the perfect gentleman and there is no need for anyone else to assist the love of his life if he's able to do it himself.

"Nice ride," the valet comments as Blaine softly shuts Kurt's door. He turns to thank the man and has a flash of recognition, but can't quite place the face.

"Thank you, I kind of adore it, really. Just bought it," Blaine grins, looking down at the car.

"Set you back a pretty penny, I'm sure," the guy comments, and Blaine thinks it odd for a moment, but doesn't really mind. Yes, it did, but he can afford it and it was well worth it.

"A well-earned purchase, I think," Blaine tells him with pride. "I recently made a career change and it paid off in spades. Besides, my fiancé looks like a million bucks in it, don't you think?"

It all happens at once in a chain reaction of events: Blaine puts a name to the face, Kurt rolls down the tinted window and smiles at his new fiancé and all the pieces fall together to solidify this evening's place as one of the most satisfying in Blaine's memory.

"Do I know you?" The valet asks Blaine, a curious look on his face, and then, as if in slow motion, he turns to see Blaine's fiancé in the car.

Blaine's reply is swift and laced with the pride and gratification he's certain is oozing from his pores. "No, Chad, you don't know me. Your ex certainly knows me, though. You have a good night, you hear?" Blaine says, gushing pride, and bathing in complete and utter contentment when Chad glances down and sees Kurt sitting in the car.

He slips into the driver's side, clicks his seatbelt on and leans over to kiss Kurt just for good measure.

"You ready, baby?"

"With you? I'm ready for anything, B. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Kurt grins and Blaine pulls away, leaving a stunned and disbelieving Chad behind them.

 **A/N**  
 **Suzanne has opted to go on vacation to somewhere warm and sunny instead of staying home to edit for me (the nerve!), so you get this in it's raw 'glory', unedited and kinda just outta my head. Robyn had a look at it, but then I wrote another 10K words, so you can't blame her for anything wrong...it's all me! lol It didn't seem right to take anyone away from their Christmas festivities by asking them to edit this just to save me from a few typos, mistakes, etc. Be kind...they're not intentional and I'm nowhere near perfect! LOL**

 **A big thank you to you guys for keeping me writing over the past year and keeping my stories in your alerts! This is all I have to offer as a Christmas gift, and I hope it entertains you for a bit. :) I hope your Christmas or winter holiday was fantastic and filled with friends, family and fun. Wishing you all the best in the new year!**


End file.
